Pokemon: Son of Wrath
by SonicAsura
Summary: Ash has wondered who his father was like never seeing the man himself. One day when the question is asked to his mother, it leads them into a chase revealing a secret about Ash's heritage involving a certain Demigod of Wrath. Hiatus Going to be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The ancient secret and it's granter!

" _Long ago, on the planet of Gaea there existed two races of beings. The humans and their advanced counterparts the Demigods who lived in the heavens while the human were bound to the earth. The demigods were godlike beings who possessed mystical ancient power by the name of Mantra and each followed one path of Mantra whether it was Wrath, Melancholy, Sloth, Vanity, Lust, Gluttony, Pride or Violence. However there eight amongst these mighty warriors who were masters of each of the mantras and were protectors of Gaea. They were the Eight Guardian Generals._

 _The 8 generals led by their emperor and assisted by their priestess fought against the Gohma, monsters made out of the corrupted will of Gaea along with its leader Vlitra. They fought against the Gohma for thousands of years only to put them to rest for 10 thousands of years but it was a never ending cycle of war. Then everything changed. When the battle of Vlitra ended betrayal was cast onto the Guardian General of Wrath Asura. His comrade generals murdered their Emperor Strada placed the blood of blame onto him branding him a traitor. They slayed his wife Durga and kidnapped the priestess who was his daughter Mithra. He was cast down from the heavens and vowed to have his vengeance on them._

 _12,000 years later Asura was resurrected from the dead and hunted down the former Generals now known as the 7 Deities but he didn't know it was the plan by their creator Chakravartin to see who would take his place as God...Asura's hands were dirtied by the blood of his former comrades but instead of joining Chakravartin he declared war on him. Both of them clashed as the heavens shook and erupted from the immense power threatening to tear the sky asunder. With every bit of his strength Asura defeated Chakravartin but knew the lost of the god would end the lives of the demigods who relied on the Mantra to survive including his daughter. In one final act of love, Asura gave up the remaining of his Mantra to his daughter and sent her to Gaea so she may live. He faded into light and transpired to the skies above. This was the end of Asura…_

 _Or was it?"_

" **Earth! The home to humans and their extraordinary counterparts Pokemon! All around the world there are a variety of these mystical beings with incredible powers of the elements or psyche! You see them flying in the air, swimming through the sea, roaming the biggest of plains or came from the stars above. No matter where you are there are always Pokemon wherever you go. However something extraordinary shall begin in the Kanto Region unlike any other… starting 14 years…** "

Near the small town of Pallet Town in the a small forest by the west during a peaceful starry night someone was walking through the shadow cloaked trees and grass. It was a beautiful woman with light peach skin, bright brown eyes, slightly long red brown hair and elegant figure wearing a light pink dress, blue skirt, pure white shoes and a green bead necklace around her neck. This woman was Delia Ketchum, a kind woman and friend of Professor Oak. She was walking through the dark woods to find a small shrine that was held deep within the thicket of bushes and branches. "Oak said that the shrine should be a little up ahead. I wonder what was it that he wanted to me to take a look at? Is it because of that strange book he found yesterday?" Delia asked with a sweet and beautiful voice that granted warmth in the night.

The night was peaceful and quiet as the songs of the forest Pokemon sung through the air in a natural and beautiful rhythm. _Durga…._ A voice whispered through the air causing Delia to turn to see where it came from but noticed no one was there. "For a second there...I thought I heard a voice…" Delia stated a little nervous but trudged on before she arrived at a clearing that wasn't touched by the trees and within the center was a small shrine.. The shrine was similar to that of an Japanese shrine but with strange markings scattered that seemed to belong to a machine's circuit board but the strange thing about the shrine was that it didn't look like anything man made.

"Is that the shrine he talked about? It doesn't look like any normal shrine I've been to. He said that people have been hearing whispers from touching this shrine but nothing happened. I wonder what will happen if I did it?" Delia asked questionably as she approached the shrine. She carefully placed her hand on the front of the shrine and prayed before letting go and looked at it. _Durga...Durga…_ The voice whispered sounding more and more of a person. "Aah!" Delia gasped surprised as wisps of bright red began to emerge around the shrine. _Durga...Durga!_ The voice shouted as it now sounded like a grown man with a stern and slight deep baritone with hints of angry through it as the wisps began to multiply and red torrents of wind flowed around me and the shrine.

Right there it stood in front of the shocked Delia. It was a see-through floating man with tan skin, muscular body, glowing light red eyes, snow white wildly hair that was sticking up, dark brown mechanical yet ancient runes across his body and face, and arms made out of gold wearing a brown faded sash, black pants with red clouds and gold braces on his feet. The man to Delia was handsome and beautiful yet had a soft aura of warmness and angry from being around him. The man reached out his hand to her. "Are you...lonely?" Delia asked as the spirit looked at her with glowing eyes. "I'll be your friend if you want." Delia answered kindly as she took the hand of the charming spirit. Bright red light enveloped both of them as Delia vanished from the spirit's hand while the spirit was pulled back into the shrine crying out a different name. _Delia!_

When Delia woke up she had found herself back in her home lying on the couch. "How did I get back here? Where did the spirit go?" Delia asked in concern before this strange sensation came to her and she went into the bathroom. 5 minutes had gone until we heard a gasp coming from her. She rushed out of the bathroom and headed towards the phone calling up a number. "Professor Oak...I got something to tell you." Delia stated with a sound of worry in her voice. "I checked out the shrine but...I went to the bathroom and did a test… Professor, I'm pregnant. Not from a man...but by a spirit!" Delia shouted as everything faded to black.

 **14 years later…**

?Point of View

The Ketchum house hold was silent from the town and peaceful within its small confines. The peace however was going to be interrupted. A flash of bright yellow light sparked through the window on the second floor as a loud scream could be heard. "AAAAAAH! I'M UP PIKACHU!" A voice shouted from in the room. The voice had belonged to me so might as well introduce myself.

My name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town! I'm a 14 year old boy that was 5 ft 6 in tall with light tan skin, brownish red eyes, black slightly spiky hair that were spiky on the sides and black sketch sideways thunderbolts on my cheeks wearing a blue and white jacket, dark gray baggy pants with tons of pockets, red and black shoes, black fingerless gloves and a white with blue back hat with a blue pokeball symbol on the front. I was peacefully sleeping in my bed before I felt like being electrocuted and woke up charred. I looked at the floor of my room to see my partner Pikachu was responsible for this frustrating wake up call. Pikachu is my first Pokemon known as the Electric Mouse Pokemon that was 1 ft and a few inches tall with a yellow fur body, brown eyes, long yellow ears with black tips, red circles on his cheeks, a lightning bolt shaped brown and yellow tail, small paws and feet, brown stripes on his back and a mouse like body.

"Morning Pikachu! Thanks for the wake up call but a little nudge would have better." I laughed with a childish teenage male voice. "Pika pika!" Pikachu squeaked as he leapt onto my shoulders as I got out of bed. I looked at my desk to see multiple badges and an award on it before I just smiled and left. I walked out of my room only to smell the delicious cooking from my mother but not before bumping into someone. It was a woman about 1 ft taller than me with light peach skin, green eyes and faded brown hair in a ponytail wearing a hot pink and black shirt, gray pants, and black shoes along with green pearl earrings with a strange yellow and black lizard Pokemon about Pikachu's size with huge black yellow tipped frills on his head, bright green eyes, small black lizard hands, a black tip tail and a black pointed head was on her shoulder. It was Alexa and her partner Helioptile, I met them when sailing from Unova back to Kanto. She is a news reporter in the Kalos region and her sister was a Gym Leader there.

"Morning Alexa and Helioptile! How are you guys doing?" I asked kindly. "We're doing fine Ash. We thought of getting some breakfast this morning and thought of joining you." Alexa answered kindly as Helioptile agreed. "Alright then let's go! I heard my mom is making some delicious pancakes and they sure smell good!" I shouted as the three of them just giggled as I ran downstairs to the kitchen. Sitting right at the table with multiple plates set on it was my mother Delia Ketchum. She was a very nice and sweet person from what I've experienced and seen but she always cheered me on during my journeys but it looked like Mr. Mime, her Pokemon wasn't here. "Morning Mom! Where's Mr. Mime?" I asked as I sat down at the table with Alexa and her Pokemon joining with me. "Oh. I asked him to pick up some groceries for me so he'll be back soon. So how are you two doing?" Mom asked as we began to eat. "We're doing fine and man are your pancakes delicious as ever!" I stated as I was still munching on a pancake while Pikachu just smiled before munching a piece of his.

"Your son is sure lively miss Ketchum. I guess he gets it from his dad!" Alexa stated but then my mom frowned however I hadn't noticed the change of attitude. "Yeah. Can you tell me what Dad was like?" I asked before noticing my mother's expression. "Well...he's...It's not easy to explain it but he was handsome and kind and almost ethereal like." My mom stated before Alexa had a concerned look on her face. "I've noticed something Ms. Ketchum. Ash showed me around your house but I've never seen any pictures of your husband in this entire house. Are you hiding something?" Alexa asked as my mother had a shocked expression on her face like she've seen a ghost. "Mom? What's wrong?" I asked as the mood just turned eerie and dark. "Ash...There is something I need to tell you and it concerns your father…" My mom stated as she seemed to be worried and scared from her expression.

"Something about my father?" I asked stunned as Pikachu and everyone else looked worried and concerned. "Yes but...I can't tell you here...There's a place we need to go first." My mother answered as she got up from the table and headed out the door. "Mom!" I shouted as the 4 of us got off the table and went after my mother. She went from walking to running as she ignored everyone in town who greeted her as we followed her in pursuit. She had ran out of town and into the Whispering Woods that was close to our home. The place was called the Whispering Woods from the tales of eerie whispers being heard at the dead of night to anyone that entered. "Mom! Where are you going?!" I asked as we were doing our best to keep up. "Follow me dear and I'll explain but I can't tell this to the ones in town! It's a secret that I've been hiding for so long!" My mother shouted as the thicket of the woods vanished before we arrived to a small clearing.

There stood amongst the clearing was a strange shrine of some sort covered in brambles and thick vines as it seemed to be aged exactly 14 years ago. "Mom...What is this place?" I asked confused. "Pika pika." Pikachu squeaked confused. "Helioptile…" Helioptile muttered frightened. "Is this...the Wrath Shrine? It really exists?" Alexa asked puzzled as I turned to her. "The Wrath Shrine?" I asked confused from Alexa's statement. "It's a mysterious shrine that emerged in these woods 14 years ago. No one knew where it came from or who built it but it's been here for a long time. They call it the Wrath Shrine because those who see it started feeling intense waves of anger and wrath coming from it before hearing the terrifying roars of a spirit of bright red. No one know if it was dedicated to a legendary Pokemon or something else but a lot steer clear of this place and so do the Pokemon." Alexa explained as I grew nervous and concerned from hearing the frightening tale.

"But what's this got to do with you mom?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "It has to do with your father. 14 years ago, Professor Oak asked me to investigate this shrine when it appeared weeks ago. When I was walking through the woods, I heard a voice echoed through the wind saying "Durga". The voice had led me to this very shrine. It said that those who touch this shrine will feel the presence of a powerful being echoed from it. So I touched the front of the shrine only to be surrounded by burning red wisps and the voice shouting louder and louder. Then there stood a spirit of a man I've never seen before with hair of white and adorned with gold. He was beautiful...He reached his hand out to me and I took it only to find myself back in the house...But when I went to the bathroom...I found out something…" My mom explained as she looked at me with some tears in her eyes added by a smile of happiness and terror.

"What was it?" I asked puzzled. "I was pregnant...with you. It wasn't done by a man...It was done by the spirit of this shrine!" My mother managed to choke out as we all looked dumbfounded and completely shocked. "You mean...my dad...is a spirit?!" I asked in complete panic as my mind was threatened to be melted into nothing. "How could something like that happen?! It's virtually impossible but...here stands Ash…" Alexa stated with a look of concern and realization on her face. "You mean this...shrine...Is my father's?" I asked as I placed my hand on the front of the shrine. The forest was silent before a fierce wave of rage flowed from the shrine pushing Alexa and everyone back. "What the?!" I shouted as the shrine's runes began to glow a bright red as runes of red scattered across the clearing ground. "Pika!" Pikachu squeaked trying to keep himself from being blown away.

The shrine began to glow brighter as it started to crack before shattering apart revealing a bright red sphere of light that came from the rubble of it. We couldn't say anything as the event before us began to unravel more and more. The light began to grow and change shape as a loud audible male voice roared through the trees became more man like. "He's...coming?" My mom whispered as I looked at her with surprise as we turned to the light. The light fully formed and dulled before becoming what seemed like a man. He was 8 ft tall with tan skin, muscular body, glowing light red eyes, snow white wildly hair that was sticking up, dark brown mechanical yet ancient runes across his body and face, and arms made out of gold wearing a brown faded sash, black pants with red clothes and gold braces on his feet and you could feel his immense power just from his roar. When the man finally emerged he fell to the ground onto his knees panting heavily.

"Who...is that?" Alexa asked like with mixed emotions from it. "Dad…?" I managed to mutter looking at the man in front of us. He had stopped panting before picking himself and opening his eyes to face only for us to stare back at glowing light red like there wasn't anything in there. "Where...am...I?" The man managed to choke out before he noticed my mother. "You're...the woman I saw...long ago...Delia?" The man asked as my mother had tears on her eyes before smiling. "Yes...it's me. I'm glad to see you again." My mom stated happily. "Are you...my dad?" I asked as the man turned to me and looked at me in complete surprise. "Who...are you? Why do you think I'm your father?" The man asked confused before approaching me and my mother. "Well...my mom said she met you...she started to have me after her encounter…I'm her son, Ash Ketchum." I answered as the man looked completely surprised before sighing. "When I get my hands on that thing...I'm going to strangle it." Asura muttered angrily causing me to flinch a bit.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked and my dad looked at my partner even more confused. "And what are you? You definitely aren't a Gohma but don't seem like a normal mouse either and don't look that strong either." The man stated as Pikachu got annoyed before blasting him with a Thunderbolt. "Pikachu! Stop! He's my father and he didn't mean it!" I shouted frantically as Pikachu stopped while sheepishly smiling at Asura only to look surprised. Even though Asura was hit with a thunderbolt, he wasn't charred but did look very annoyed from the expression on his face. "Okay. That was strong but antagonizing. However nothing to a Demigod like myself." The man answered with his arms crossed before I looked at him surprised. "What?! You're a Demigod?! But how? Just who are you anyway?!" Alexa shouted as the man looked at her even more annoyed. "My name is Asura and I'm the Demigod of Wrath. Don't question me like you're my superior." Asura spat annoyed at Alexa.

"Sorry...That was rude of me. My name is Alexa and this is my partner Helioptile. We're friends of your son." Alexa apologized while introducing herself. "You already know me and my mom but this is my partner Pikachu and sorry for him electrocuting you." I answered kindly as Pikachu got back on my shoulder and smiled. "I understood plus I've been hit with tons of electricity before so basically I'm used to it. Though now I look at you Ash...There is a resemblance but you got quite a skinny frame so I'll be working on that but I definitely can feel my Mantra of Wrath within you." Asura stated as I looked at him confused.

"Mantra of Wrath? You mean Aura?" I asked confused before Asura just shook his head. "No. Mantra is the energy of demigods and is much different than this aura. When a person wields Mantra, they're physically bodies become much stronger granting them super strength, super speed, unbelievable endurance, heightened senses and the control of energy attacks depending on the Mantra. My mantra of Wrath which is Fire Based." Asura explained as he created a small red fireball in his hands before causing it to disappear. "Whoa. You think you can teach me that? I love to learn plus I like to learn more about you dad!" I answered excited and with a determined look on my face. "I know. Let's bring Asura back to Professor Oak and he'll help explain things about our world and get him situated. Will that be alright dear?" Mom asked as she stroked Dad's chin causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Very well. Plus I want to know more about your creature friends there." Asura stated as he unfolded his arms and I smiled at him. "Sure! Follow me dad and I'll take you to our home in Pallet Town! Come on Pikachu!" I shouted happily as I ran off into the forest before Asura just shrugged as he picked up my mother bridal style and ran off after me with incredible speed while holding onto Alexa and Helioptile. I looked behind me to see my dad with my mom, Alexa and Helioptile coming speeding right towards us at incredible speed. "Let's race dad! Hahaha!" I laughed happily as we ran to the Professor's Lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ash and the awakening of Demigod Mode! Set out to Kalos!

Asura's Point of View

After I had awoken from my death like slumber, I ended up finding out that I had a child with a human woman named Delia Ketchum and our son was Ash Ketchum but also in a world that is inhabited by strange living animal or object like creatures called Pokemon. Ash and Alexa told me that there were thousands of different kinds of Pokemon and 18 different types. They also told that it was the year 2016 meaning I was in limbo or hundred thousand years before waking up. We had managed to arrive in Pallet Town as we were walking down its dirt road for me to be greeted by the faces of the citizens who stared strangely at me like they've haven't seen anything like me before. I was in the middle of a conversation with my son.

"So when someone turns 10 they can become a Pokemon trainer and get their first starter from the Professor but you said they choose between a Fire, Grass and Water Type not a Electric Type." I asked confused looking at my son who just gave me a sheepish smile. "Well. On that day when I headed to the Pokemon Lab, I was late so all the starters were taken except Pikachu. At first Pikachu didn't want anything to do with me and always ignored my commands but when we got attacked by a flock of Spearow and I was protecting Pikachu he used one huge Thunder to take them all out and for us to escape. After that our bond grew and we became the best of buddies. Right Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu squeaked happily.

"Yep. My son's dreams of becoming Pokemon Master which is someone who won a region's Pokemon League and becomes Champion. He's wants to catch every different type of Pokemon out there. He fought in a ton of leagues but was always close to winning before getting beaten by a stronger trainer. He did win the Battle Frontier and was given the chance to create his own Battle Facility. He's a talented boy and he has faith in his Pokemon and they do with him." Delia explained as she held my hand and I accepted it. "I'm pretty impressed with that. That shows that you're strong fighter and believe me I can help you get even stronger." I answered with a small smile on my face. After a bit we arrived at a huge facility beside a large windmill and with a large fence next to it revealing tons of different kinds of Pokemon roaming around in the pen.

"We're at Professor Oak's lab! I've got to warn you that the Professor has a Rotom who tends to pull pranks on people but is overly nice." Ash explained as I remembered he telling me that Rotom was a Ghost/Electric Type that looked like a spirit with an orange compass needle like body and lightning bolt appendages but a knack for messing with electrical appliances. I nodded my head in agreement as we opened the door. The lab was slightly large with different kinds of machinery around like monitors and variety of different devices and amongst it was an old man 2 ft and 3 inches shorter than me with light tan skin, faded brown gray hair and brown eyes wearing a red shirt, gray pants, black shoes and a white long lab coat. My guess that must have been Professor Oak and by the looks of what was behind him it was definitely Rotom trying to surprise me.

"Hey Ash, Alexa and Delia! Have you come to see the Pokemon? Hm? My apologizes, I didn't notice you sir. I am Professor Samuel Oak and you are?" Professor Oak asked as Ash decided to butt in before I could answer. "That's my dad Asura, Professor!" Ash shouted happily as Oak turned white as a sheet. "You mean...G...gg.g.g GHOST!" Oak screamed as he collapsed on the ground unconscious while I sweatdropped. An hour later we managed to wake up the Professor and filled him in on what happened. "I see. Sorry for freaking out like that Mr. Ketchum but I can't believe I'm talking to an actual Demigod and also Ash is a demigod as well! It's pretty incredible!" Oak explained as we were currently sitting on a couch. "I'm pretty much used to human praise over the hundreds of thousands of years I've been alive." I flat out stated as Alexa looked at me shocked.

"What?! You're that old?! But you look like you're 29!" Alexa stated completely surprised. "Demigods can live for a very long time and takes very long to age as well. I may look 29 but I'm way older than that. It's going to be the same thing with Ash since he's half Demigod as well but yet to awaken his power." I explained as Ash looked shocked from the statement. "Hm...I've got an idea. Why don't we see if we can help Ash tap into some of powers by the two of you having a little competition. We can measure your speed, strength and durability with the assistance of some of his Pokemon. It'll easily help Ash uncover what strength he has now and how to unlock the others." Oak explained as Ash and I looked at each other surprised before looking at each other determined. "That sounds great! I would love to see what I can but see what Dad is packing as well!" Ash shouted with a determined look in his eyes all pumped up.

"It'll also be a good start for my son's training and might as well test his skills! Let's see how things go." I answered as I got up from the couch and cracked my knuckles. "Then follow me ladies and gentlemen." Oak answered as we followed him outside to what seemed to be a training area with a battlefield and track standing there but there were also a few Pokemon there as well. One of them was a large giant beast with a blue and light peach underbelly, massive arms with sharp claws, two fangs sticking out of his bottom jaw, two spike like cat ears on his head, short stubby feet and a relaxed look on his face with squinted eyes that was at least 20 ft tall, a red and black striped crocodile that stood on its legs with black stripes and marks around his body, razor sharp fangs, black spikes going down his tail, black membrane around his eyes, a white belly, sharp white claws and wearing a pair of black with red rimmed sunglasses a 2 shorter than me, and a huge dark brown and gray raptor like bird with a white face, red feathers slanted in front of its head, star like sides on its cheeks, bright yellow eyes, razor sharp claws and big wings were standing at the battlefield.

"Hey! It's Snorlax, Staraptor and Krookodile! It's great to see you guys again!" Ash shouted happily as the three of them greeted us happily. "So they are your Pokemon? They sure seem strong son." I stated looking at the three and can feel their power radiate from them. "Yep. And they'll be helping us with our contest. Snorlax will test your strength, Staraptor will test your speed and finally Krookodile will test your endurance. We'll first test your speed since it's much safer for Ash to begin with." Oak explained as we followed him and Staraptor to the track field which was 2 miles long and perfect for a race. "For this first contest is that each of you will race against Ash's Staraptor. You have to beat Staraptor to the finish line and we'll time you for how long it takes. If Staraptor beats you to the finish line then you won't get the bonus for accomplishing the task. We'll start with Ash first then Asura." Oak explained as Ash looked at me. "Good luck dad! My Staraptor is going to give you one heck of a race!" Ash shouted as Staraptor cried out in agreement.

"We'll see about that." I answered with a smug grin on my face as Ash and Staraptor got to the starting lines. Alexa had the stopwatch in her hands that also seemed to be a Speedometer too. "On your marks, get set, Go!" Oak shouted as the two of them took off. Staraptor had some impressive speed as he was ahead of Ash but Ash didn't seem like a slouch either while he was keeping up to the giant bird. Ash began to gain up and get the lead on Staraptor before Staraptor glowed white and doubled its speed zooming past the kid and made it across the finish line as Ash was last. "And Staraptor wins the race! You did a good job you two." Oak stated as he gave Ash a bottle of water. "You're definitely faster than a normal human so I'll help hone your speed and allow you to tap into more of it. Now it's my turn." I stated as I got the starting line with Staraptor. "Ash was able to run at 55 miles per hour which is incredibly fast under 30 seconds. Now let's see how fast Ash's dad is." Alexa stated as they watched from the sidelines.

"Go!" Oak shouted as both me and Staraptor were off and this time Staraptor had decided to use Quick Attack at the beginning to get a league. "Looks like Staraptor isn't going to let your dad...win?" Oak stated as they all gasped at what they saw. In less than a second I had ran past Staraptor with an incredible sonic boom leaving the bird far from me. Staraptor looked completely shocked before he decided to pick up the pace but I had crossed the finish line before it got started. I had cracked my knuckles and looked at Staraptor with a smile on my face as the Pokemon landed next to me panting before looking at me with admiration. Delia gasped as she looked at the stopwatch. "Asura crossed the finish line in 2 seconds and was running at 3,300 miles per hour! That's incredible!" Delia shouted as everyone gasped before looking at me. "And that wasn't me at top speed." I stated as Ash had a grin on his face knowing this was going to be a fun challenge.

Next up was strength where we headed back to the battlefield this time facing Ash's Snorlax. "Alright. The next step of this competition is the strength challenge. It's simple really, whoever can lift Snorlax for 40 seconds wins but you got to watch out that Snorlax weighs around 50 tons so brace yourself for a muscle fight." Oak explained as Snorlax just stretched his arms looking ready for the challenge. "I'll start first." I answered as I approached Snorlax. Snorlax leapt high into the air despite its weight and came down on me but I held my ground and used one of my hands to catch the giant and held him tight with no signs of faltering. "Whoa! He caught Snorlax in just one hand! Alexa shouted surprised as everyone watching were in awe. 40 seconds passed and I placed Snorlax down on the ground only to be hugged by the big giant.

"You've got some grip too! I see my son trained you very well!" I stated with a smile on my face as the giant put me down before facing Ash. "Alright start!" Oak shouted as Snorlax leapt into the air and landed on Ash. Ash used both of his hands as the giant landed on him causing him to crouch down trying to keep Snorlax from flattening him. "Whoa! Ash sure got some strength but it looks like he's breaking." Oak stated as 20 seconds had passed but in the next 5 Ash couldn't hold Snorlax and was flattened by him. "AAAAH!" Ash screamed as I quickly picked up the giant Pokemon and put him next to my son and helped him up. "You're definitely much better with strength than speed since you were able to hold him for 25 seconds. Now let's see how good your endurance is." I stated as Ash looked at me with a brave face while we faced down on Krookodile. We didn't know that we were being watched from above.

"This is going to be the last part of our competition. For this you guys must take blows from Krookodile for 2 minutes. Krookodile will dish out his most powerful attacks on you while standing your ground and withstand the punishment until the two minutes are up. The person with the most stamina wins." Oak explained as Krookodile pounded his claws in ready for a fight. "I'll go first. I want to see how strong your Krookodile is at first hand." I stated as I stepped up to the plate and got into a stance with both of my arms spread to my sides. "Bring it!" I howled loudly as the challenge begun. Krookodile's claws began to glow white as he started to slash at me with incredible strength and power but I held my ground and didn't budge from the flurry of attacks.

Krookodile jumped back before creating a ring of stones around him before firing them at me and these stones hit much harder than his slashes but I stood my ground and still didn't budge from the assault. I did have some wounds appear on my body but I didn't even flinch from it. With one last shot Krookodile focused a rotating spirals of dark purple energy before firing a volley at me. I took it headed on as it created an explosion but emerged from the smoke with more scratches and a bruise but still didn't budge. This Krookodile sure packed power but I've been hit with stronger attacks. "Time's up!" Oak stated as Krookodile stopped attacking before shaking my hand with admiration. "Your attacks packed a punch and I love that fighting spirit of yours. My son chose well." I stated as Krookodile laughed before getting ready for Ash though his turn didn't come.

Multiple gray and silver cubes came flying down from the sky as it slammed into me enveloping me in a big green energy cube while the others snared Pikachu, Snorlax, Staraptor, Krookodile, Oak, Alexa, Helioptile and Delia but Ash managed to jump out of the way in time. "What the?! Who dares do this?!" I howled in rage before we heard laughter and looked at the skies above us. "TEAM ROCKET!" Ash shouted staring at the air as there was balloon with a green basket being held by a strange cat Pokemon head shaped balloon with small cat paws and whiskers with 4 people in it.

Ash's Point of View

My dad and I were in the middle of our contest and just when it was my turn for the final challenge my family and friends were snared in glowing traps as we looked to the 4 laughing figures in the Meowth Balloon. It was none other than Team Rocket but mainly the team that has been after my Pikachu for years. It consisted of Jesse, a light peach skin woman with long red hair that curled at the end and green eyes around my mother's height wearing a white shirt with red R on it, black bra, black gloves, green earrings, white skirt and long black boots, James that was around Oak's height with short blue hair, green eyes and light peach skin wearing a white shirt with a red R on it, white pants, black gloves and black boots, Meowth the cat Pokemon that was a feline but stood on his back paws, light tan fur, purple eyes, 4 long whiskers, black striped cat ears, a gold coin on his forehead, cat like fangs, a light tan cat tail with a brown spiral curve to it, brown bottom tip paws and pink paw pads and their Pokemon Wobbuffet who was 2 the size of Meowth looking like a light blue punching bag with square arms and a short black tail with two eyes markings at the end.

"Prepare for trouble at the mention of our name. (Jessie) For pure genius nothing else is the same. (James) To protect the world from devastation! (Jessie) To unite all people within our nation! (James) To denounce the evils of truth and love. (Jessie) To extend our reach to the stars above. (James) It's Jessie! (Jessie) And James! (James) Team Rocket's roaming the regions at the speed of light! (James) Surrender now or prepare for one well-traveled fight. (Everyone) Meowth, that's right! (Meowth)" The 4 stated their usual motto while Dad looked at them like they were crazy. "Um son. Who are these weirdos?" Asura asked puzzled trying to think whether to be threatened or laugh annoyed. "They're Team Rocket! A group of criminals that try to steal everyone's Pokemon! They've been attacking me and my friends for years going after my Pikachu!" I explained as my dad glared at Team Rocket.

"And today we'll succeed! We were watching you when your dumb little contest began and waited for the white haired powerhouse to exhaust a lot of his strength before we take Pikachu and all the Pokemon here!" Jessie laughed as I growled at her. "I won't let you do it!" I shouted angrily holding my ground. "Hahaha! You've got to be crazy to go against us without any Pokemon, you little twerp!" James laughed as I only glared at them more. "Let's teach this twerp a lesson about being stupid when powerless!" Meowth shouted as James and Jessie took out Pokeballs before tossing them out. "Frillish! Yamask! Come teach these twerps a lesson!" Jessie and James shouted as two bolts of light came from the Pokeballs transforming into a small black Egyptian like ghost with slightly long arms, red eyes that had tears to the side of them, a slightly pointed nose and head and a tail holding a small Egyptian mask while the other was a pink and light pink frill jellyfish like ghost with bright red eyes, jellyfish like ghostly body, long pink arms with light pink tentacles, and light pink frills at the end of its dress like tentacle body.

"Yamask!" The mask Pokemon shouted. "Frillish!" Frillish giggled with a malevolent voice. "Frillish use Shadow Ball! Yamask use Dark Pulse!" Jessie and James shouted as Frillish fired a huge sphere of dark purple energy while Yamask attacked me with a huge Dark Pulse causing both attacks to slam into me pushing me back and doing serious damage but I refused to budge. "ASH! YOU COWARDS!" Asura howled in rage as he began to go berserk in the green energy prison slamming into it hard. "I won't go down!" I howled in determination as Team Rocket continued the onslaught of attacks but I bared them all and was still standing. "Pika!" Pikachu cried as I was covered in scorch marks and bruises but didn't dare yield.

"That twerp sure is stubborn! Let's see how tough he is when we put a few bruises in that Pikachu of his!" Meowth snickered as then something snapped in my mind. "What did you just say…?!" I shouted in rage as I looked at Team Rocket dead in the eye. "You can hurt me as many times as you want but I'll take it! But if you dare...DARE threaten to harm my Pokemon then you'll regret it!" I howled in rage as I looked at them with rage in my eyes. "Hahaha! How can a little twerp like you make us pay?!" Jessie laughed as her friends laughed with her. "My Pokemon had always stood there by my side through the thick and thin! They've helped me and protected me so this is my time to help and protect them! I am Ash Ketchum…! AND I'LL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" I howled with all my might as a burst of red energy erupted from body in a huge wave that knocked everything with its immense power.

"What's going on?! What's that twerp doing?!" Meowth screeched in surprise and terror. Everyone watched as I had began to change with the red energy. My hair turned pure white as some of it stood up with energy, my eyes went from brown to a bright blood red, dark brown runes similar to Asura's emerged on my body and face, I grew a ft and 4 inches taller as my muscles grew and were stern and tough but not as buff as Asura's while my skin became as tan as Asura's, gold armor covered my entire arms and I looked a bit older than I was. The red energy dissipated as I had completely transformed into someone else. "That's...Demigod Mode." Asura stated stunned at my sudden transformation. "Look at Ash! He's completely changed like he's a brand new person and I can feel so much power coming from him!" Alexa stated. "Pika…" Pikachu stated looking at me.

"Since when did the twerp learn how to do that?!" James asked freaked out. "I won't let you get away with this Team Rocket! And I'll prove it too!" I shouted as my voice sounded more rough than it usually was. "Says you! Frillish use Shadow Ball!" Jessie shouted as Frillish fired another dark energy sphere straight at me. I immediately jumped 60 ft into the air dodging Frillish's attack before vanishing and reappearing behind Frillish. "Fist of Rage!" I howled in anger as bright red energy enveloped my fist while I delivered a fierce punch to Frillish's back sending it flying into the ground hard with a loud crash. "What incredible power and all from one punch!" Oak shouted shocked. "Yamask use Hex on that twerp!" James shouted as Yamask began to charge up energy before I faced him with glowing red energy surrounding my fist.

"Burning Aura Shot!" I howled as I threw a punch firing a huge fist shape red energy attack at Yamask blasting it and sending it flying into the balloon hard breaking Team Rocket's remote that held the restraints freeing them but not before Asura broke his prison with one punch and stared at the evildoers with pure rage. "I think we're in trouble!" Meowth howled in fear as both Pokemon returned to them. "You want to see real power? Then have a taste of this! Raging Blast!" Asura howled with fury as he fired a gigantic blast of red energy from his hands straight at Team Rocket while I followed up with another Burning Aura Shot. Both attacks slammed into them and the balloon creating a huge explosion sending them fly. "Team Rocket is blasting off again!" All of them screamed as they were far out of sight.

I had managed to calm down before facing my friends, Pokemon and family. "Are...you guys alright?" I managed to choke out but my mom had ran up to me and hugged me tightly crying. "Oh Ash! I'm so glad you're okay! I thought I was going to lose you there!" Mom cried as I took my arms and comfort her but being careful not to hurt her. "Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu asked looking puzzled at me. "Yeah. I'm fine buddy just feel very different is all. I'm just glad you guys are okay." I answered as my mom let go of me only for me to get tackled by my Pokemon in a big hug. "Haha! Stop! That tickles!" I began to laugh as I started to shrink until I returned back to my normal self. "It looks like Ash turned back to normal. I guess the switch was temporary but it was still incredible. Ash, you're truly one of a kind! I would like to get better understandings of your powers or any new developments while you are on any of your journeys." Oak explained as I smiled at him but my Pokemon stepped back when Asura approached me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"That definitely proves you are my son not just because of your powers but your sense of right and wrong. I want to make up the time for not being with you. Your mother told me that you're planning a journey to the Kalos region so I'm thinking of coming with you." Asura stated as I looked at him surprised. "Really?!" I asked with stars in my eyes. "Yes. I want to be there for you every step of the way but also see what this world has to offer so I'm planning to become a Pokemon Trainer when I get to Kalos. That doesn't mean you'll be skipping out of training though." Asura answered with a smug grin on his face. "You know it!" I shouted delivering a determined look back at him. "If that's the case, then I'll pack you some stuff and a change of clothes for you Asura but you at least contact me whenever you can while looking out for our son!" Mom stated as my dad smiled at her before following us back home saying goodbye to the Pokemon. The next morning at the Airport…

My mom, Oak, Pikachu, Alexa, Helioptile and I were at the airport in front of our plane that was going to take us to Kalos but there was no sign of my dad anywhere. "Hey...Where's Asura? Didn't he say he was coming with us?" Alexa asked a little puzzled since we noticed we were a demigod father short. "Yeah. Where is he? I guess Ash inherited his lateness from his dad." My mom chuckled but then a fierce gust swept past before we heard a voice from behind us. "You looking for someone?" Asura's voice ranged as we turned to face him in a new outfit. He was now wearing a blue and red flame pattern rimmed opened vest that revealed his abs and golden arms, a brown belt with some of his sash sewed around its edges but also holders for any Pokeballs he was going to carry, his black pants were sewn as good as new and had 2 pockets on the side but he wasn't wearing anything special for his feet and had a black and red cloud bandanna around his neck and he had a black backpack with a red Pokeball emblem and flames on it..

"Doesn't he look dashing?" Mom answered with her sweet voice. "You look awesome dad! That look suits you!" I shouted as Pikachu agreed with me. "Thanks son. Are you ready for our first adventure together?" Asura asked with his arms folded. "You bet! Bye Mom and Oak! We'll see you soon!" I shouted as we got on the plane. "We'll see you soon and you guys have a safe journey!" Mom shouted with Oak as they waved goodbye as the plane door closed and took off into the sky. We're heading out to a brand new region on a new adventure. I wonder how things will go?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kalos, the Region where Dreams come true!

Somewhere in Kalos there was a house were a legendary Rhyhorn Racer by the name of Grace lived with her Rhyhorn, Fletchling and her daughter Serena. The house was peaceful this morning with the sun shining high in the sky with the blue around it and a glowing blue sphere of wind falling down to the ground...Wait! Glowing blue sphere of wind?! Incoming! Bam! The sphere crashes into the front yard of the house startling the Rhyhorn from its sleep. Rhyhorn are Rock types that resembled rhinos covered in silver rock like body, a horn on their nose, stubby feet, thick bodies, glowing red eyes and known for their wild behavior around people and carry a 2 full grown people on their backs. "Fletchling-ling!" A Fletchling chirped in surprise as it flew out of the window of the 2 floor house circling around the smoking crater.

Fletchling looked like a tiny robin with a red feathered head, gray body, small black legs and feet, a yellow dash on its cheeks, a few black tail feathers, dark grey eyes and black beak around a 9 inches tall. "What's going on?!" A female voice asked as two people came running out of the house. It was Grace who was 5 ft. 8 with light peach skin, green eyes, a curly lavender brown hair wearing a black shirt, blue pants and black shoes with her daughter Serena who was a 1 ft. shorter than her mom with light peach skin, green eyes, and long orange brown hair wearing a pink bow in her hair and a pink jumpsuit with pink boots. "Whoa! What made this crater in our yard?! It must have been powerful or big but there is no signs of a Pokémon using its move out here." Grace stated confused as Serena got a closer look into the crater before gasping. "Mom! There's a man in there!" Serena gasped with a light pitched teenage girl voice as the smoke cleared revealing a tall and buff man in the crater.

The man was 8 ft. 2 inches tall with light peach skin, strange white markings covering his body and face that seemed like runes but wind style, a buff exterior, brown hair in a Japanese ponytail, a brown goatee, and gray eyes wearing a grayish brown opened adorned with some gold wind like patterns on the martial arts outfit that showed his defined abs and arms, a silver scarf around his neck, gold earrings in his ears, gold sash around his waist and white bandages covering part of his feet but not his toes or heels. He was very handsome from the Mom and daughter's reaction when seeing his face but it was soon ignored when they realized that HE fell from the sky. "Do you fall from up there? That's a really dangerous to land from." Serena answered worried. "We'll ask him later but let's first get him into the house and treat to his injuries." Grace answered as her and her daughter picked up the man with a lot of effort and carried him into the house. Meanwhile in a plane above Kalos…

Asura's Point of View

Ash, Alexa and their Pokémon partners and I were sitting in the plane with a bunch of other passengers heading to Kalos. I was looking outside at the window gazing at the new world I've been drawn in and my new predicament. There tons of different types of Pokémon flying through the air some of them resembled pelicans and seagulls but were white and blue striped or feathered while some were leaping in and out of the ocean below. I was still thinking about me having a son, a human son to be exact. I wouldn't mind having a son but I wanted to make sure it was intentional for me and I'll be there to watch him grow up but that white Pokémon sure decided to screw with me by doing this to me, Ash and his mother Delia. Ash was strong though and was good hearted so all he needs is training and control over his new found powers and I'm the one who's going to teach him. I was also wondering what kind of Pokémon will live here and who will be my partners?

Though I wished Mithra, Yasha and even Augus to be here with us. Mithra will be the sibling Ash never met and they'll easily get along, Yasha could teach him better control of his powers and Augus can help me with intense training for the lad because the only thing I'm best for is intense rage and raging power and Ash doesn't seem like the Bruiser type. I was however pulled out of my thoughts as Ash's Pikachu had leapt onto my lap and began nudging me in the stomach with his small paw. "Hm? Hey there Pikachu, what's wrong?" I asked mildly with a neutral scowl on my face. "At least we've got your attention Dad. Alexa told me that her sister Viola is one of the Kalos gym leaders and that we're about to land in Lumiose City. Are you ready for our first adventure together?" Ash asked excitedly as I looked outside to see a modern Human City for this age similar to the structures my kind built and at the center was a tall tower that seemed like a new age Eiffel Tower of blue, white, and gray. "I am." I answered with a small smirk on my face scratching Pikachu's ears gently causing it to cooed before it jumped back on Ash's shoulder.

The plane had smoothly landed on the course of the port before coming to halt as the doors opened and Ash rushed out causing me to sweatdrop. "HELLOOO KALOS REGION! ASH FROM PALLET TOWN IS FINALLY HERE!" Ash and Pikachu shouted as loud as they can causing everyone to glance at them like they were crazy while I just face palmed myself thinking "He's my son. You can't kill him." Our attention was then drawn to two small pink bird like Pokémon with a light lavender beak, red eyes with black eyelashes, a wisp like hair on their heads and small light wings that were flying around with a perfume scent to them. "Whoa! Who are those Pokémon?!" Ash stated but accidently tripped falling down the stairs and landing on his face first in pain causing me to sweatdrop even more before I leapt from the stairs and landed next to him.

"You okay son?" I asked with a concerned look on my face helping the boy up. "Those Pokémon are called Spritzee if you want to know." Alexa answered as we watched the Spritzee flutter around before taking off. "Well we better go challenge your sister's Gym here before we leave!" Ash shouted as I just face palmed myself. "Ash, her sister's Gym is in Santalune City not Lumiose...Weren't you listening to her on the plane about it?" I answered as Ash had a petrified look on his face. "But there's a gym here! The Lumiose Gym is located in Prism Tower and from people say it's a strong Electric Type Gym." Alexa stated as she helped me prevent Ash from screaming in embarrassment as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?! Then that'll be the first gym I'll challenge! Thanks for everything Alexa! Come on Dad and Pikachu! Let's get to Prism Tower and see what new Pokémon are here!" Ash shouted as he grabbed me and Pikachu and took off in a trail of dust before the 3 of us got a glance of an anthropomorphic bird with blazing wrists leapt past us and onto a building before disappearing.

I had a strong feeling we were going to see that Pokémon again soon. Ash had dragged me across the city pointing out new Pokémon while some of the Pokémon that he'd seen on his journey's but I easily catched up to the excited 14 year old who was acting like a kid in a candy store. Some of the Pokémon I've seen were interesting and some of them seemed perfect for Yasha if he was here but I couldn't shake this feeling that the two of us were being watched by trained eyes. I did saw one of our pursuers hiding in a tree. It was a small 1 ft. and 4 in light blue frog Pokémon with a white fluff nose, yellow frog like eyes, small white paws, a white circle on its stomach, a blue stripe going down its back wearing a light peach fluff like mask on its face. It noticed I was watching but mainly focused on my son though. "Hmmm…" I mumbled quietly to myself as the Pokémon gave me a glance before following after us in the trees with complete silence.

After 10 minutes of being dragged by my son and his Pikachu we came to a plaza where the Prism Tower stood highly in front of us amongst the center with a variety of people walking around but 2 of them caught my eye. It was a boy around Ash's age and a little girl around the age of 6. The boy had blond kept hair except for a lightning bolt strand standing from the top, blue eyes, light peach skin and scrawny frame wearing a pair of big lens glasses, a light blue and grey jumpsuit with yellow dashes, a grey mechanical backpack, and black boots while the little girl was at least 2 and a half tall with blond hair in a sideways ponytail, blue eyes, light peach skin and small frame wearing a small brown dress, blue shorts and pink flip flops. The boy who was close to Ash's height seemed highly experience in Pokémon training no doubt while the girl had nothing but a bright aura and tons of energy.

"Well Dad, we're at the Lumiose Gym! Are you ready for your first Gym battle?" Ash asked with a determined look on his face. "No." I stated causing him to fall down in surprise before getting back up. "But why?!" Ash whined. "Because we didn't go to the Professor's lab and I don't have a single Pokémon with me...Did you even think about that before dragging me all the way here?" I asked with a cartoon "REALLY?" face. "Oh! Sorry dad. Well let me check it out and I'll get back to you." Ash stated with a sheepish smile as I nodded before he ran into the gym. I decided to walk over to the two blond kids location but somehow getting the little girl's attention. "Whoa big brother! Look at that guy! He's buff and huge!" The little girl shouted in surprise as her brother turned and had a scared expression on his face. "Did we do anything wrong sir?" The boy asked completely worried.

"I won't harm you but can you do me a favor?" I asked as the two loosened up for a moment. "What is it?" The boy asked adjusting his glasses. "I have a strange feeling that my son is about to get launched out of here with his Pikachu and I hope you'll help me catch them in 3...2...1." I stated as we heard Ash and Pikachu's screams before they shot of the Pokeball emblem on the side of the tower from a serious height heading straight towards the ground screaming. "I'll get the boy! Bonnie, you catch his Pikachu! Clemontic Gear on!" Clemont shouted as he tossed his bag underneath Ash's landing spot as a huge air bag came from it while Bonnie caught Pikachu but I caught her when she almost fell down with Pikachu. "Are you alright?" I asked with my arms folded while Bonnie began to go nuts rubbing herself on Pikachu.

Pikachu didn't like that as he blasted us with a powerful Thunderbolt shocking all 4 of us causing Ash, Clemont and Bonnie to fall down while I shrugged the electricity off like nothing happened. Pikachu was released from Bonnie's grasp as he jumped back onto Ash's shoulder with a worried look on his face. "Man! That was a powerful Thunderbolt!" Bonnie answered dazed while I chuckled to myself. "Bonnie! You've shouldn't have done that!" Clemont stated annoyed as Bonnie huffed at him. "But I want to hug Pikachu so bad because it's so cute!" Bonnie said completely antagonized by her brother. "But did Pikachu like that?" Clemont asked putting a twist to his point as it seems he's got some good parenting skills. Bonnie looked down sadly before apologizing to Pikachu.

"Oh! We forget to introduce ourselves! My name is Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie! What's your names?" Clemont asked kindly as we focused on him. "My name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu! And my dad Asura!" Ash answered happily as I gave them a small smile. "Wait! He's your father? I didn't expect someone as big and burly as him to be your dad but I do love that gold paint on his arms though those tattoos on his body sure looks strange." Bonnie stated as I had a little annoyed look on my face while I rolled my glowing white eyes that were covered by a pair of sunglasses that Delia gave me. "These aren't tattoos or paint. I was born with a gold layer of skin and these birthmark runes on my body. They aren't fake." I answered but decided not to mad at Bonnie since she was a little girl.

"No way! They're real but that's impossible! No one has been born with gold layer skin or runes like those especially the runes. They seem too mechanical to be natural…*notices the scowl on my face* I'm going to stop talking because I sound so rude right now." Clemont stated as we started to walk with them while the three started to discuss about journeys before Ash asked Clemont to a Pokemon battle getting me in the middle of the discussion. "Will it be fine if I have a Pokémon battle with you? I want to fight some Pokémon from Kalos but show my dad how Pokémon battles work." Ash asked as I looked at him before looking at Clemont. "Sure! That's sounds like a good idea and I know the place to battle too. I've recently caught a new Pokémon and hoping to give it some battle experience." Clemont explained as he took out a Pokeball.

"Plus it'll be good for me and Ash see what new Pokémon that live in this region. It'll be good for me to see how a battle works." I explained with a neutral scowl on my face. "Very well! We'll take you to the battlefield!" Bonnie shouted as she excitedly headed off towards a secluded battlefield that was in the middle of a section of a park. Clemont got to the left side of the battle field and Ash got to the right while I stood next to Bonnie. "So this is your first time watching a Pokémon battle? Basically the rules are that they battle until a Pokémon is unable to battle by using moves. This will be a one on one battle and will end when one side is unable to battle. I'll be the referee so pay attention Asura!" Bonnie laughed as Ash and Clemont ready their Pokémon. "Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and got onto the battlefield with a stance.

"Bunnelby, let's go!" Clemont shouted as he tossed the Pokeball and a rabbit like Pokémon appeared on the field. It was a small grayish light gray rabbit with splotches of brown fur on his shovel like ears and feet, small gray whiskers, a pair of rabbit teeth sticking out of his muzzle, a light gray and brown fur collar around his neck and a small gray tail who stood a few inches over Pikachu due to the ears. "Never seen that Pokémon before!" Ash shouted excited while I examined the Bunnelby. (He definitely looks like a speed type and those ears look like they'll be trouble because they are like hands and perfect for blows and blocks plus it looks like it can use some ground abilities. Ash better be careful.) I thought as both Pokémon looked ready to battle. "Battle begin!" Bonnie shouted as the battle started.

"Pikachu, start off with Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leapt into the air and fired a huge thunderbolt from its body at Bunnelby. "Bunnelby, use your ears to stir up the sand!" Clemont shouted as Bunnelby slammed its ears into the sand causing it to shoot out and deflect the electricity immediately proving that Clemont was going to be a challenge for Ash. "Yes, Bunnelby is a normal type but we've prepared ourselves against Electric Type moves." Clemont stated as I narrowed my eyes. He was smart but he doesn't know Ash. "Whoa! Bunnelby is strong!" Ash shouted in surprise. "Now it's our turn, Bunnelby use Dig!" Clemont shouted as Bunnelby leaped into the air and spun using its ears as a drill to dig into the dirt incredibly fast. "Take off Pikachu! Don't let them know where you are!" Ash shouted as Pikachu took off and began to run quickly around the place to distract Bunnelby but Bunnelby still knew where Pikachu was and strike from below doing serious damage sending the Electric Type flying before slamming him into the ground.

"Ash, be careful, those two are going to be tricky to fight. Getting distracted and overconfident isn't going to help." I stated as Ash looked at me surprised before nodding and had a smile on his face. "Got it Dad! Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted as Pikachu was enveloped in light and charged towards Bunnelby at incredible speed sending him flying while the rabbit quickly recovered on landed on his feet. "Double Slap let's go!" Clemont shouted as Bunnelby got close to Pikachu while it's ears glowed white delivering powerful slaps to Pikachu multiple times before sending it flying while Ash noticed how Bunnelby used its ears like hands and Clemont getting a bit full of himself. "You're pretty strong! Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leaped into the air while its tail glowed and became hard like iron which caused my eyes to widen but smirk impressed while both the siblings freaked out.

Clemont immediately told Bunnelby to catch the Iron Tail only to made a fatal move. "Bad move." I stated with a smirk on my face as Clemont noticed his flaw. "Pikachu use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted as Pikachu created a ball of electricity from his tail and blasted it into the Bunnelby sending the rabbit flying away while doing major damage. Just when the next move was about to launched...I detected trouble coming right towards Pikachu. "Pikachu! Jump back quick!" I howled as Pikachu looked confused before jumping back as an energy net missed hitting the Electric type. "What the?!" Clemont shouted surprised. "Thanks for the heads up dad!" I shouted as we glared at who did it. "It's Team Rocket." I growled as my eyes glowed intensely as you could see light red dots peeking from the shade ominously.

"Oh great! It looks like the twerp brought Mr. Anger with him but he won't be able to deal with us this time!" Meowth laughed as the 3 did their motto but was quickly ignored by the burning red energy circulating around me causing the attention to face me. (Looks like he's still mad at Team Rocket. No doubt about it, it seems rage causes him to turn into Demigod Mode but I don't think we need him to do that in public.) I thought as the energy grew more intense while Ash began to change into his Demigod Mode. "Leave Team Rocket or you're going to pay!" Ash howled as Bonnie, Clemont and Bunnelby watched as Ash immediately shifted into Demigod Mode in a flash. "What happened to Ash?! He got bulky all of a sudden!" Bonnie shouted surprised. "This is unbelievable! It's like Ash transformed into a completely new person and doesn't he look a lot more like Asura!" Clemont shouted stunned. "Uh oh! Looks like the twerp changed again!" James shouted worriedly as Jessie took out her Wobbuffet.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt and I'll cover you!" Ash shouted with his altered voice as Pikachu leapt into the air and fired a huge thunderbolt at Wobbuffet. "Ash no!" I shouted concerned. "Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat and blast those two twerps!" Jessie shouted as Wobbuffet leapt into the air and a rainbow glow surrounded it grabbing the thunderbolt and fired it back as a giant electricity blast towards Ash. "Look out!" Bonnie shouted as they took cover and the blast struck Pikachu while heading towards Ash shocking him greatly sending the two flying. Both recovered in midair but Ash glared at Team Rocket before looking at Pikachu. "This is bad! Mirror Coat can counter a Special Move and shoot it back twice as powerful!" Clemont stated as I glared at Team Rocket before standing alongside my son putting my shoulder onto his causing him to look up.

"Ash. I know how angry you are but don't let it control you like this. If we're going to fight, then we need to fight together." I stated as Ash looked surprised before nodding. "Team Rocket. You've haven't gotten my name.*takes off glasses and glares with my glowing eyes shocking them all* My name is Asura and I'm the Demigod of Wrath and you've just made the biggest mistake of your lives! You may harm me but if you dare harm my son or his Pokémon...then I'll end you!" I howled in rage as my runes glowed a bright reddish orange flowing my eyes as they glowed brighter too while Team Rocket looked terrified at me. "Pikachu! Let's fight together as the team we are!" Ash shouted as Pikachu cried in agreement. "Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted as Pikachu fired another Electro Ball at Team Rocket only to be countered with Mirror Coat as the attack headed straight towards us. "Rage Gong!" Ash and I shouted as fierce red energy enveloped our fists slamming it into the countered Electro Ball sending it flying back to Team Rocket. The blast slammed into Wobbuffet knocking him back while doing major damage but the Pokémon got back up.

"Alright! Go Asura and Ash!" Bonnie cheered as the Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt once more before having Clemont assist them with his Bunnelby using an explosive Mud Shot. "Wobbuffet dodge!" Jessie shouted as Wobbuffet quickly dodged the Mud Shot and Mirror Coat the Thunderbolt sending it back to us but also launching it on Bonnie and Clemont. "I've got the siblings!" I shouted as I leapt towards the two blonds and shielded them with their body but leaving Pikachu and Ash defenseless. However just when both attacks were going to strike, two Pokémon appeared out of nowhere and took both of the bows with their bodies. It was the Froakie from before but also another Pokémon who was large.

The large Pokémon was at least 3 times my size resembling a lion or tiger but mechanical with a red tank like body with several bits of orange with its bottom jaw, claws and small joints in its legs, a short stubby tail, two red spiked horns almost like cat ears on his head, jagged blade jaws, two curved orange spikes on its cheeks, diamondback like body with two tubes of some sort with holes scattered around the rims with blue and orange circles on the front of back like an arch of some sort, 4 stubby dark grey legs holding huge red paws, bright blue eyes and two orange diamonds on its chest(Volcanion). "Who are those Pokémon?!" Ash shouted surprised as the two Pokémon glared at Team Rocket. "It's a Froakie and Volcanion! A starter for Kalos and a Legendary Pokémon! Incredible!" Clemont shouted surprised. "Froakie!" Froakie shouted annoyed. "VOLCANION!" Volcanion howled in fury as both of them got into a battle stance.

"Uh oh! Those two don't look happy!" Meowth shouted scared as Volcanion separated the joined tube like tentacles and fired a burst of steam from it while Froakie pulled off its fruffles and threw it at Wobbuffet. "Like we'll take that! Mirror Coat!" Jessie shouted as Wobbuffet used another Mirror Coat but the attacks weren't deflected and slammed straight into the Psychic Type sending it into the ground while disabling it from battling. "That steam and fruffles weren't special attacks so they couldn't be reflected! Smart moves!" Clemont shouted as Team Rocket shivered from the glares given to them. "Twin Wrath Blast!" Ash and I shouted in sync as we fired a gigantic red energy blast from our hands while Pikachu followed with a Thunderbolt, Volcanion following with a gigantic blast of fiery steam and Froakie with a highly pressurized water sphere as all of the attacks slammed into Team Rocket sending them flying away with their famous "We're Blasting off again!".

"Thanks Froakie.(Ash) Thanks Volcanion.(me)" The both of us stated but suddenly both Pokémon fell to the ground and were showing signs of stress from the injuries. "Froakie! Volcanion!" The two of us shouted approaching the Pokémon. "Oh no! Those two need to go to the Pokémon Center! They're badly hurt!" Bonnie cried worried. "There isn't one near here...but we can take them to the Professor's Lab! We know the way!" Clemont shouted as Ash picked up Froakie in his hand while I placed Volcanion on my bag while putting my sunglasses back on and my runes stopped glowing. "Alright. Lead the way." I stated as we followed Clemont towards the Professor's Lab as quick as we could. This adventure was just getting started before we are rushed to face the clock but what's in store for us?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lumiose City Pursuit! Ash's Unique Vajra!

Serena's Point of View

It has been a few hours since meeting the mysterious Demigod of Melancholy, Yasha...wait...I'm getting ahead of myself! Let's start off where we left off.

Hours earlier…

My mom and I managed to carry the man into the house and laid him on the couch getting him comfortable while Mom made tea. I just stood there watching the strange man before he began to move… "Ugh…" He muttered with a calm yet slightly melancholic smooth and balanced tone male voice as he started to twitch and opened his eyes slowly. "Mom! He's waking up!" Serena shouted as my mom got into the room and placed a tray of tea cups and macarons on the table. "What...happened?" The man muttered as he sat up and rubbed his head before noticing us and the tray of tea and treats but also Fletchling. "Oh! You're awake! We're so glad that you're okay after your fall." My mother explained as the man looked at her before smiling. "Thank you. I really don't know how I got here. My name is Yasha." Yasha answered kindly.

"My name is Grace, this is my daughter Serena and my Fletchling. We're just glad you're okay. Do you want some tea and macarons?" My mother asked as Yasha noticed the tray. "Thank you." Yasha answered as he took some of the tea and drank it before taking a bite of the macaron. "These are pretty good. You know how to cook very well." He praised kindly as my mother blushed. "Thanks very much Yasha." Mom answered while Fletchling approached the man who looked at the Pokemon puzzled. "I haven't seen a bird like this before. He's beautiful." Yasha stated as he extended his finger and Fletchling landed on it happily chirping away. "Fletchling is my mom's Pokemon, he's part of our family despite him pecking me awake. Can you tell us how you got here?" Serena asked curiously as the man nodded.

"Well. I'm not exactly human. I'm the Demigod of the Mantra Melancholy and...I'm supposed to be dead because I've died long ago." Yasha answered as I grew paled and screamed in terror. "You're a ghost?! But you look real to me!" Serena stated shivering nervously. After that Yasha explained some of his past to us and we listened carefully. We also found out that he had a brother in law and a niece and he gave up his life for them. "That's so sad but at least you did everything you could for them." Serena answered as the man lost his frown and just gave me a small smile. "Thank you but somehow...I can feel my brother's presence somewhere in this region. I believe he's out there and alive." Yasha stated as we were completely shocked from his statement. "That's great. I hope we can help you find him. Would you like to see Serena doing some Rhyhorn training? I bet with your skills you can help her out with it." My mom asked as I looked completely embarrassed while Yasha looked interested. "I won't mind…" Yasha answered as we now got back to present time.

Here we are, I was riding on top of Rhyhorn while my mom coached and Yasha watched us. I was freaking out as Rhyhorn was going buck wild trying to launch me off of it. "Serena! You've got to be calm, Rhyhorn senses your emotions and your making him very uncomfortable and startled! Calm down!" Yasha shouted as I looked surprised but lost my chance to do it as Rhyhorn bucked me off while Yasha just sighed while my mother had a sheepish smile. "MOM! I HATE THIS!" Serena shouted as loud as I could while Yasha helped me up. Meanwhile at Lumiose City…

Ash's Point of View

We were running through the city heading towards the Professor's Lab with an injured Froakie in my arms while my dad was carrying the injured Volcanion on his back while Clemont was having severe trouble trying to keep up with us. I was still in my Demigod Mode but I didn't care because I needed to get Froakie help. "Guys! I'm going as fast as I can! Go on ahead and I'll catch up later!" Clemont shouted. "We will Clemont! Come on Dad, Pikachu and Bonnie!" I shouted while Bonnie commented on how slow Clemont was. However when we were close in range of the Pokemon Lab, I sensed Team Rocket hiding in the trees and shot them an ominous glow through my glasses. "There it is Ash! The Sycamore Pokemon Lab!" Bonnie shouted as we opened the door and ran into the building.

The building was huge like giant mansion that had a long staircase, multiple highways, glass window frames for some of the bigger rooms and bookcases scattered about but we didn't see anyone around. "Professor Sycamore! Are you here?!" I shouted loudly as my voice echoed through. "It's an emergency!" Asura roared loudly as we heard footsteps coming our way. "*yawn*...coming." A male voice sounding like Yasha but slightly more laidback answered as a man a ft and a half shorter than my dad with light peach skin, slightly wild black hair, stubbles of a beard around his chin and brown eyes wearing a white lab coat, blue shirt, black pants and black shoes who was currently scratching his head. "Are you the Professor?" I asked surprising the man from my appearance before he noticed Froakie and Volcanion. "Froakie! Volcanion! No!" He shouted as he approached us quickly. "You know this Froakie and Volcanion, professor?" I asked curiously as he nodded. "Sophie come quick! Froakie, your trainer has been worried about you." Sycamore answered while Froakie glared to the left as my dad noticed it while Sycamore's long blue haired assistant came over and took Froakie.

"Sir. Take Volcanion and follow Sophie. They'll be treated over there." Sycamore stated as my dad nodded and he followed her to the medical room and came back quickly in a second stunning the professor for his speed. "Professor...is Froakie's trainer on his way to get Froakie?" I asked worriedly. "No. He contacted us to tell that he was giving up Froakie." Sycamore answered as I was stunned while my dad looked very angry and a serious glare on his face. Clemont came walking in tiredly as he fell on the floor while Bonnie complained but their attention was drawn away as I glowed once again before returning back to normal shocking the Professor. "You...changed! How is that possible!?" Sycamore asked completely surprised but Asura just told him to wait for a moment as we went to see Froakie and Volcanion.

Both of them were in medical pods with glowing orange lights from long tubes shining on them while Sophie worked the machine through the computer. "Poor Froakie…" I stated sadly looking at Froakie while my dad mumbled something. "Don't worry. Sophie is the best we have for this job. Those two will be okay." Sycamore stated as we followed him to a living room like place and sat on the coach aside from him introducing ourselves. "So Ash, I guess it's true from the rumors that you're half demigod. Oak told me everything but I was astounded to see you in your Demigod form. You definitely looked like your father back there." Sycamore answered as Bonnie and Clemont were completely shocked from the information. "What…!? Ash and Asura are Demigods…! That's unbelievable! I've never heard of anything like that before but explains Asura's ability to glow and fire energy but also Ash's transformation and powers back there!" Clemont explained completely stunned while I just rubbed my head with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Yes. After all, you haven't seen my eyes." Asura stated as he took his glasses off showing his glowing white eyes to the three surprising them. "Your eyes...they're pure energy! I guess it comes from being resurrected back in Kanto. Oak told me everything about your arrival and some of your known origin. It's incredible to meet you two in real life." Sycamore answered as I looked at my dad with a question on my mind. "By the way Dad, why were your runes glowing back there? I can feel your power getting intense during the battle." I asked as my dad sighed.

"That my son is Unlimited Mode. When a Demigod fights, some of our Mantra can build up to incredible levels and once it's at the right point we can unleash it and take a temporary phase known as Unlimited Mode. In Unlimited Mode, we can use Heavy Attacks as much as we want without overheating and we become stronger. We use special gauges to monitor the flow of power but give us bonus effects during battle. In the fight, I was using Avenger Gauge to boost my length in Unlimited Mode during the fight. Since you're going to need some help with your powers, I'm going to give you this." Asura explained as he handed me a small green stone shaped like a shield in my hand.

"That's a Defender Stone, when you use it, you'll gain the Defender Gauge which will reduce the damage you take in Unlimited Mode but also limit the Mantra so it doesn't overpower you. Place it on your shoulder to equip it." My dad explained as I followed his instruction and placed the stone on my shoulder, immediately it went into my shoulder causing a small green shield like gauge to appear on the palm of my hand. "Whoa! That is so cool!" Bonnie shouted excitedly while Clemont inspected my shoulder first then my hand. "Incredible, the stone went into your body and became synched with your system. I bet it's because of your demigod heritage that you can do this but how can he remove it or switch it out?" Clemont asked a little confused. "He can't remove it unless he replaces it with another Gauge. Right now he'll be only using the Defender Gauge until he gets better control of his powers." Asura explained as I just shrugged before we changed topics.

"So what's the deal with Froakie's trainer and what's with that Volcanion too? What happened to have him give Froakie up?" I asked curiously with a small frown on my face. "Froakie is one of the starters we give to new trainers but this Froakie is different. He didn't listen to his trainers that he didn't like and ran away from them most of the time leaving them to bring him back. Then there was also Volcanion, it's rare to find a Legendary Pokemon like Volcanion to be near Kalos because they live near geyser filled areas but this Volcanion had recently came to the town. He doesn't respond to any people or Pokemon and usually is challenged by trainers who want to capture him and he defeats them with ease before leaving but still stays around the city. The two of them encountered each other when Froakie ran away and defended Volcanion who got jumped by some bad trainers. Volcanion stays at the lab but he leaves whenever Froakie leaves doing what he wants and only comes back when Froakie comes back. He doesn't like being around the other Pokemon either like there's something bothering him but this the first time he've left with Froakie to protect a trainer." Sycamore explained surprising us.

"This happened a lot to Froakie, a bunch of trainers and Volcanion?" I asked concerned. "Froakie and Volcanion sure have a hard life." Bonnie answered. "It's almost like those two are searching for something but we don't know what." Clemont stated while Asura just looked through the window at Volcanion. "Gar-gar!" A screechy dragonic growl voice answered causing us to look at the window of the medical room to see another assistant and a new Pokemon there. The Pokemon resembled a 15 ft tall bipedal dark purple dragon with a red underbelly, a stinger like claw with purple sail wing arms, razor sharp fangs, black iris and yellow sclera eyes, two torpedo like horns on the side of his head, a huge fin on his back, spikes on his legs and side of his chest, a long tail with 3 fins at the end and razor sharp claws and thick legs. "Whoa! That's a Garchomp!"I shouted as my dad looked a bit interested. "Garchomp? Ain't that the final evolved of your Gible that Oak told me about? He looks pretty strong." Asura answered with a smirk on his face.

"Garchomp lives here in the lab, it has a good heart. Garchomp, how are you feeling*pets Garchomp* Don't worry Froakie will be fine. You have these people to thank." Sycamore answered as me and Bonnie helped calm and pet Garchomp before Garchomp glanced at Asura looking in his glowing white eyes. Clemont, Sycamore and Bonnie began to talk about Sycamore's research and a bit later they left to see more Pokemon. Asura and I decided to go into the room and look at the injured Froakie and Volcanion. "Froakie, thanks for what you did. You're an amazing Pokemon. I don't get why people just want to give you up. I mean it'll be awesome to have a Pokemon like you." I answered as Froakie looked at me before closing his eyes. "Volcanion, thank you helping protect my son and his friends. I can see in your eyes the loneliness, something I had long ago. You may not think but you aren't alone. You are strong and have much to life then you think. Maybe one day we could be friends. Get well Volcanion." Asura answered as Volcanion looked at him in the eyes and I thought I saw a smile on both of their faces. "Come on son. Let's see Sycamore." Asura answered as I followed him to the Pokemon habitat.

We had met up with Sycamore and the others to see tons of different Pokemon in lush grassy area with a pond and multiple trees to see tons of different Pokemon from Zigzagoon to Helioptile. "I never seen this many Pokemon before, if Mithra was here she'll be so happy." Asura answered as Clemont looked confused. "Mithra?" Clemont asked. "That's the name of my daughter before Ash. The one I gave up everything for." Asura answered as I smiled. "I wonder how she was like." I muttered in excitement. "So what kind of evolution research are you doing Professor?" I asked curiously as he faced us. "What I believe is that Pokemon may have an additional evolution then what we know." Sycamore answered as we looked surprised. "Are you saying Garchomp might still be able to evolve?" Clemont asked a little stunned. "There have reports of certain Pokemon evolving despite being in their final stage. Other researchers and I call it Mega Evolution. We believe a strong bond between people and their Pokemon and a special stone play a part in it. What's more a Pokemon is able to return to its previous form from that way." Sycamore explained as we looked surprised but Asura looked up at the glass ceiling and glared fiercely before he left without us knowing.

Asura's Point of View

I was listening to Sycamore's explanation of Pokemon evolution before I sensed a familiar and annoying presence close by. The presence of the scum Team Rocket before hearing a Wobbuffet from the ceiling seeing the 4 jokers above. They noticed me looking at them especially my undercovered eyes as I gave them an intense glare while my eyes glowed blood red causing the jokers to fall off the roof. (I don't like the looks of it. I better go and see what stupid plan they're going to have.) I thought as I walked out of the room and headed back to the main hall of the lab. I was walking to the door when I saw the jokers dressed up as lab scientists confronting one of the Professor's assistants and Garchomp. "Froakie! Volcanion!" Two familiar cries howled as a fully healed Froakie and Volcanion entered the room glaring at Team Rocket. "That's the Froakie and Volcanion that blasted us off!" Meowth muttered as James took out two mechanical cubes from his bag. I immediately knew what they were going to do.

"NO!" I howled as I ran out while James threw the two cubes at Froakie and Volcanion but Garchomp and I got in the way as the collars clapped onto our necks forcing blue electricity in our bodies. "GAR!" Garchomp howled in pain as his eyes turned completely blue. "GET THIS &*#$ COLLAR OFF OF ME!" I howled as bright orange energy circulated from my back before forming into a giant bulked arm with razor sharp claws scaring the living crap out of those present. "What's going on?!" Sycamore shouted as Ash and the others arrived to the scene in order to be shocked as well. "There's a giant arm coming from Asura's back!" Bonnie shouted amazed as the arm reached for my collar and snapped it off before dissipating while I sent a death glare to Team Rocket who shuddered in fear. Garchomp however let out a huge dark purple energy beam at the walls causing a huge explosion before slamming into the wall causing the collar and his eyes to glow bright red.

"Alright who are you!?" Sycamore shouted as I slapped the air pushing Team Rocket's costumes off with a powerful gust. "They're Team Rocket, criminals that steal people's Pokemon and like pissing off Demigods. By the way, this is for putting that collar on us!" I howled as I charged towards the three with my fists glowing red and delivered a powerful punch sending them flying before they could say "We're Blasting Off Again." Garchomp however began to fire Hyper Beams around the lab. "What's going on?!" Ash asked shocked and concerned. "Team Rocket put a collar on me and Garchomp and tried to control us. I broke my collar but Garchomp's malfunction now he's in pain." I explained before getting blasted with Hyper Beam while Garchomp took off. "Dad!" Ash shouted as he ran to me to notice I got up and I wasn't happy.

"Garchomp is suffering from the collar, if we don't something it won't end good for anyone." I stated as Ash looked determined. "Then let's save Garchomp! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash shouted but Volcanion and Froakie got in our path. "Froakie! Volcanion!" The two shouted as they wanted to come along. "You want to help us? Then we accept it but we must hurry." I answered as the two nodded and we took off after the runaway Garchomp. The only thing we had to follow to find Garchomp was the rapid fire Hyper Beams shooting across the city. "It seems he's heading for Lumiose Tower, we better be careful Ash." I warned as Ash nodded and we headed to the tower at full speed. Meanwhile somewhere in Kalos…

It was now the middle of the evening after Rhyhorn training. Yasha and Grace helped Serena bandaged the cuts all over my body and Serena was currently getting myself something to drink while Yasha and Grace were sitting on the couch talking. "Serena, came here. Something happened." Serena's mom asked as Serena looked at her annoyed. "Yeah! To my face!" Serena shouted as my mom sheepishly frowned while taking a sip of her tea. "No. On the tv." Yasha answered as Serena sat down and noticed a scene of rapid Hyper Beams was being shot through the city. "What movie is this?" Serena asked a little surprised. "It's real and live from Lumiose City. Something awful is going on." Mom explained as they looked nervous while Yasha frowned. Back at Lumiose…

Ash's Point of View

We had managed to arrive to Lumiose Tower to see Garchomp was firing multiple Hyper Beams from there. "Garchomp! I've got to get close and get that color off!" Ash shouted as Clemont looked at me like I was crazy. "Ash! That's dangerous even for you!" Clemont shouted but he knew I was determined to help Garchomp and so was dad. "I can easily jump up there so can you Ash. It's a good distance for you to start." Asura answered as I looked surprised. "Whoa! That's incredible Asura!" Bonnie shouted amazed. "I don't think it's a good idea. Ash, follow me. I know a way to get in plus we don't want you guys get plastered everywhere." Clemont explained as my dad nodded while frowning but we followed Clemont to the side of the building. "This stairwell is used for emergencies like this. Glad I got my backpack. The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on, Aipom Arm go!" Clemont explained as a 3 fingered long robotic arm came from his backpack and turned the switches of the console opening the stairwell door. "Whoa! Science is so Cool!" I shouted as my dad sweatdropped.

My dad, our Pokemon and I went through the stairwell only for a Hyper Beam to come down almost hitting Bonnie but also blocked the doorway with rubble. "Clemont! Bonnie! Are you okay?!" I asked shocked. "We're fine but go! Help Garchomp!" Clemont shouted as we nodded and went up the stairs arriving on the floor where Garchomp was but also getting the attention of the crowd below. "Hey Garchomp." I answered softly but Garchomp faced us and fired a Hyper Beam at us. "VOLCANION!" Volcanion howled as he fired a huge blast of highly pressurized water or Hydro Pump back at the Hyper Beam cancelling each other out but Garchomp took off to the top of the tower. I looked to the side to see ladder handles sticking out of the wall as I quickly grabbed ahold of it and began to climb. "Come on Volcanion!" Asura shouted as he placed his foot on the wall and began to climb while Volcanion slammed his feet into it and started to climb as well. We quickly got to the top as it became night. "We're here for you Garchomp." I stated as Garchomp fired another Hyper Beam but we sidestepped out of the way.

Pikachu however looked ready to attack Garchomp. "Wait Pikachu! We can't attack Garchomp. He's hurting." I answered as Pikachu stand down. "Garchomp, we know you're hurting but we came to help you. Please let us take that collar off. We're here to help Garchomp. Okay?" Asura and I answered in sync as Garchomp struggled for control trying to break the collar backing towards the edge. Froakie immediately used his fruffles to glue Garchomp to the floor while I grabbed onto Garchomp ordering Pikachu to use Iron Tail destroying the collar. Pikachu and I got off of Garchomp as he slumped down exhausted. "Don't worry Garchomp. Help is on the way." I answered but the floor Pikachu was standing on broke apart as he fell off the building. "PIKACHU!" I shouted as I leapt off the building after Pikachu suddenly switching to my Demigod mode but more rubble came after us. "ASH!" Asura howled as more of the side of the tower came off as Volcanion was the next to drop with Asura following after him.

I dove down and quickly grabbed Pikachu as the Pokemon from before try to rush to our aid but was too busy to handle the rubble coming down on us as well. "PIKACHU! I WON'T LOSE YOU! WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH AND I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE! YOU ARE MY FRIEND AND I CARE ABOUT YOU! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" I shouted with all my might as my back glowed brightly. Suddenly 6 arms shot out of my back the top bigger than the others like they were a pair of arm shaped wings. "That's Vajra Form! ASH! FLY!" Asura shouted as I noticed the wings and began to flap slowing our descent. I managed to get in a good position as I flew down landing on my feet letting Pikachu got before I slipped and found myself on my knees with everyone staring. Asura landed down with Volcanion in his arms before letting the Pokemon go as the Pokemon from before landed next to us. The Pokemon looked like a Blaziken but with a pointed single horn, its feather like hair sticking straight in the air and some of its red feathers were black.

"Are you okay Pikachu? What's on my back?" I asked as my wings came down showing themselves to me as arms causing me to look shocked. "Oh my Arceus! I've got 8 arms! What's going on?!" I shouted surprised at the limbs while seeing if I could control them but the arms vanished into red energy like they weren't there. "Ash, what you just did was Vajra transformation. Only a few demigods can activate this power transforming into a state depending on their Mantra. My mantra allows me to grow extra arms turning into 6 armed Vajra Asura. Since you're my son, you inherited my vajra power." Asura explained as everyone came over to us. "That's Mega Blaziken!" Sycamore answered as I thanked the Mega only for it to leap away out of sight. "I'm pretty sure Delia is going to yell at me tomorrow for you jumping a long tower." Asura sighed as I sheepishly chuckled. We had returned back to the lab and rested for the remainder of the night. Dad did get yelled at by Mom for what happened yesterday but it was easily calmed with Dad promising this wouldn't happen again. It was now morning as we were currently standing in front of lab entrance with the Professor, Bonnie and Clemont.

"There! You two are set with a brand new Pokedex and Asura now has Pokeballs for the journey." Sycamore as Dad looked at his red flame black Pokedex. "But what about his Pokemon?" Bonnie asked as we realized Dad didn't have a single Pokemon. "Vol!" A familiar voice shouted as Volcanion and Froakie came out of the lab and walked up to us both holding a Pokeball. "Volcanion… you want to be my partner?" Asura asked as Volcanion nodded as he handed Dad a Pokeball. "So Froakie, you want to come with me on my journey? I'll be honored to have you part of the team." I answered as Froakie smiled and I took the Pokeball. "Go Pokeball!" Asura and I shouted as we tossed the pokeball at Froakie and Volcanion sucking them into the device as it shook back and forth before pinging. We picked up the Pokeballs. "Alright! I caught a Froakie! My first Pokemon in Kalos!" I shouted raising it in the air and looked at Dad who sighed. "I've caught Volcanion! My partner and I walk the path of Wrath now!" Asura shouted doing a Kabuki stance with the pokeball in hand. "Wow! That's so cool!" Bonnie shouted as Dad let out Volcanion.

"Since your my partner, I think I shall name you. I'll call you Timaeus. How does that sound?" Asura asked as Volcanion nodded in acceptance while Dad put up Timaeus' pokeball. "You're going to keep Timaeus out?" Clemont asked surprised. "Yeah. He's my partner. We'll walk this road together." Asura answered petting Timaeus. "It's time to head off. We're off to Santalune City for our first Gym Badge." I answered excitedly as we headed down the road saying goodbye to Sycamore. Our heroes journey has just begun with the newest addition to Ash's team and Asura's team in the form of Froakie and Timaeus the Volcanion. What lies ahead for our heroes as the journey continues…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aerial Battle of Mobility!

Asura's Point of View

Our group and I were currently in the Pokemon Center waiting to get registered for the Kalos League but first thing Ash and I did was call up Professor Oak and Delia. Mainly for Ash showing off his Froakie to the Professor. The screen turned as we were met by Rotom's face surprising Ash while causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Rotom! Didn't I tell you not to mess with that!" Oak shouted as Rotom moved away from the screen allowing us to see the Professor and Delia. "Ash! Asura! It's so good to see you two. How are you doing?" Delia asked curiously. "Dad and I both got our first Pokemon in Kalos! See?" Ash answered as he brought out Froakie on the panel while Timaeus stepped forward. "Whoa. A Froakie, a water type Pokemon and… a Volcanion!? That's the Legendary Steam Pokemon of Kalos! You two are incredibly lucky to catch these two." Oak answered surprised. "Your Froakie is so cute Ash and Volcanion looks very strong!" Delia stated as we smiled. "Yeah. Timaeus and I are going to be a strong team and we'll watch over Ash too." I stated but Oak was about to say something until Rotom got pushy and the call ended with a zap courtesy of Rotom. We sweatdropped seeing the professor charred and passing out.

"Hey Asura and Ash. The registration is ready. I suggest you sign in." Clemont answered as we nodded and headed to Pokemon Center's counter where a young lady with red hoop hair wearing a nurse's outfit was behind the counter. "Hey Nurse Joy. We're ready to sign up for the Kalos League." Ash answered with a smile on his face. "Very well. Please place your Pokedex right here on the panel." Nurse Joy asked as Ash put his down on the glowing purple panel as it scanned it.

"Ash Ketchum. Zero badges. Your ready to enter the Kalos League." The computer answered as Ash took his Pokedex while I placed down mine. "Asura Ketchum. Zero badges. Your ready to enter the Kalos League." The voice answered as I took my Pokedex. "You also get these special badge cases for your journey." Nurse Joy answered as a big pink and white rabbit like Pokemon with green eyes and stubby arms and feet came out with two badge cases.

"Cool! That's a Wigglytuff!" Ash answered as I decided to try out my Pokedex scanning Wigglytuff showing a hologram of it. "Wigglytuff, the Balloon Pokemon and the final evolved form of Jigglypuff. Their body is soft and rubbery. Rumors told that their fur is so soft if two snuggled with each other they won't separate. When angered, they inhale air into their body and inflate to an enormous size. Typing is Fairy and Normal." My Pokedex answered as I nodded at the info. "Yes, here in the Kalos Region Wigglytuff is my assistant." Joy answered as Wigglytuff handed us our badge cases. "If your heading to Santalune City, I suggest taking Route 4 to get there." Joy answered as we thanked her and got headed on our way.

Ash had returned Froakie to his Pokeball while keeping Pikachu on his shoulders as I walked beside Timaeus onto the Route 4 path leading into a forest vivid with trees, shrubbery and berry trees bearing fruit on their stems along with its own Pokemon. It was quite peaceful but knowing me it probably won't last that long. "Santalune City, once we get there I'm going to get my first Gym badge!" Ash stated excitedly. "It's good to have spirit but you can't be overconfident or that will be your downfall." I said as Ash looked surprised before nodding. I felt a presence close by and halted the group. "Vol…" Timaeus spoke as he understood the presence too. "What's wrong Asura?" Clemont asked as they noticed the branches shaking and the bush to my side rustling as well. Then a small cherry fell from the tree only for an electric shock to hit sending it flying into Bonnie's head while a hard yellow pear like berry flew towards me fast but I caught it with my spare hand.

"Ow! That hurt! Wait… are those berries?" Bonnie asked as two Pokemon came down and out of the bushes to face us. The one that came down the tree was a small orange and white belly mouse similar to Pikachu with yellow cheeks, black whiskers, small round black and white ears, small paws, a pointy tooth sticking from its mouth, and a slightly long black tail and had small brown eyes. The other was a small white humanoid and blue bowl cut hair a few inches shorter than Pikachu with dress like legs, small thin arms, orange eyes underneath the blue cut, and twin orange spikes on his head like a mohawk. "That's a Dedenne and Ralts!" Clemont stated surprise as Ash and I took out our Pokedex's. I scanned Ralts first while Ash gave me time to scan it before he scanned Dedenne.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokemon. It hides if it senses hostility. If it's horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokemon, it body warms up. This Ralts is of shiny variety. Typing is Fairy and Psychic." My Pokedex answered as I nodded at the information but not before hearing Ash firing up his Pokedex on Dedenne. "Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers. Typing is Electric/Fairy." Ash's Pokedex read as Timaeus and I looked at the Ralts standing by my leg. It seemed he wanted the berry I was holding. "You're hungry aren't you?" I asked while listening to Bonnie wanting Clemont to catch Dedenne for her. "Ralts…" Ralts said as its horns twitched like it was sensing us specifically our emotions.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." I answered as I handed the berry to Ralts but something sped close to the berry but Timaeus and I sensed it before it could do anything. I lifted up my hand with Timaeus lifting one of the tentacle pumps on its back moved it next to mine my hand as a sphere like object crashed into it. "Gastly…" A weak cry answered as we looked to see what crashed into our set up limbs. It was 4 ft 3 in tall silver sphere like Pokemon with blue gas surrounding the silver sphere, big mischievous looking eyes with black small pupils, and a blue tongue mouth with two white fangs sticking out from the top part. "Ralts!" Ralts squeaked surprised as I took out my Pokedex and scanned the mysterious Pokemon. "Gastly, the Ghost Pokemon. By enveloping larger opponents with gas, Gastly is able to defeat them. Typing is Ghost and Poison. Unknown shiny variety detected." A Gastly huh? What were you trying to do? Trying to steal another Pokemon's food?" I asked annoyed as the Gastly got up and glared at me roaring before I heard the tone of its voice.

"You're a girl aren't you?" I asked as the Gastly immediately blushed confirming my question. "Vol! Volcanion!" Timaeus growled at the female Gastly as she looked annoyed with Timaeus finding himself getting hit with an unknown electricity fist while I picked up Ralts and ducked so we both avoided the blow. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Ash shouted as I noticed Dedenne's berry was immediately snatched by a red and gray robin like Pokemon or known as a Fletchling. However my attention was drawn back to Timaeus as the Gastly unleashed another attack in the form of a fire fist sending him back a bit but not before Gastly taunted Timaeus and headed off. "Vol!" Timaeus howled as he went after the Gastly with me and Ralts in pursuit and just when I was about to leave Ash's group I've heard Ash's Pokedex entry for Fletchling.

"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory." (Ash, you better be careful. That bird is going to be a tough opponent for you.) I thought as I went after Gastly and Timaeus. Ralts continued to look at me surprised as I seemed to actually be calm to it despite my bubbling anger it could sense. "Don't worry Ralts. You'll be fine but I might need your help." I spoke softly as Ralts looked at me seeing the flash of my white eyes before nodding in agreement. We caught up to Timaeus and the Gastly as Gastly stopped floating above a tree with a wicked smirk on her face. I fired up my Pokedex on Timaeus quickly. (Best to scan my partner before beginning the battle.) I thought.

"Volcanion, the Steam Pokemon. It lets out billows of steam from the arms on its back and disappears into a dense fog. It has enough power to blow away a mountain. It's said to live in mountains where humans do not tread. Despite Unknown Gender this Pokemon is Male. Typing Fire and Water. Special Ability Water Absorb, absorbs all water damage turning it into strength. Moveset: Steam Eruption, Flame Charge, Water Pulse, Mist, Stomp, Scald, Weather Ball, Body Slam, Hydro Pump, Flash Cannon and Overheat. This Volcanion can also use Thunderbolt, a move which other of its species can't use." "You're very unique Timaeus. You want to fight this Gastly?" I asked as Timaeus looked at me and nodded. "Good because I also want to catch her so let's show her what we can do. *puts Ralts on my back* Hold on Ralts. You're about to witness my first Pokemon battle." I stated with a smug grin on my face.

"Our move first! Timaeus use Scald!" I shouted as Timaeus fired a huge spray of burning water from his mouth at Gastly but Gastly quickly dodged out of the way with lightning fast speed causing the attack to hit a tree. "Fast, just like Yasha!" I shouted as Gastly created another lightning fist and headed straight towards Timaeus. "Timaeus knock it back with Flame Charge!" I shouted as Timaeus stamped across the ground as flames enveloped him and he charged towards Gastly. Gastly moved out of the way and delivered a powerful Thunder Punch to Timaeus knocking him back into a tree but Timaeus got up from the attack. "Now I want to catch you even more but that speed of yours is going to be a problem especially with Timaeus in these close quarters. Timaeus! Head to that rock formation in the direction I'm facing but first fire a Scald at Gastly!" I shouted as Timaeus nodded with a smirk and fired another Scald at Gastly this time hitting his target as we took off to said rock formation.

Gastly got up annoyed and gave chase to us. "Come on you floating ball of gas and try to catch us!" I shouted as Gastly got angrier firing a bunch of purple and black energy balls at us with fast pace but we dodged the attacks until we came out in a huge canyon like rock formation to see Ash's group had arrived chasing after the Fletchling who was flying above in a circle. "Now Timaeus send that Gastly flying over into the rock with your arms!" I shouted as Timaeus stretched his arms behind Gastly and slammed it into her sending her flying into a rock. "Dad!"Ash shouted surprised seeing us. "That's a Shiny Gastly but I've never seen that color variety before!" Clemont shouted as they came over to me. "Don't focus on my battle! Ash go catch that Fletchling! This Gastly is mine!" I shouted as Ash nodded and sent out his Froakie. Gastly got up and glared at us with a smug look on her face.

"Now the battle really begins! Timaeus use Flame Charge again!" I shouted as Timaeus unleashed another Flame Charge and charged towards Gastly. Gastly quickly created an icy fist and swerved to the side. "Not this time! Use the steam in your arms to chase after Gastly!" I shouted as Timaeus fired steam from his arms behind him changing his direction and delivered a powerful Flame Charge onto Gastly sending her flying and stopping her attack. Gastly recovered and created multiple fast moving copies of herself which I recognized as Double Team. "Timaeus use Mist and cover yourself!" I shouted as Timaeus released a huge blast of Mist around him concealing him from Gastly as she fired multiple Shadow Balls at the Mist screen but when it dissipated Timaeus was no longer there. "TIMAEUS! End it with Steam Eruption!" I shouted as Timaeus was above Gastly and its Double Team as they looked surprised.

"VOLCANION!" Timaeus howled as he created and fired a gigantic sphere of blue energy and steam down at Gastly and the copies as the blue sphere exploded into a huge blast of flames, steam and water knocking out Gastly at the same time Ash's Froakie used its fruffles to make a decoy and knocked Fletchling out of the sky. "GO POKEBALL!" Ash and I shouted as we tossed our Pokeballs at the target sucking them in before they hit the ground instead of the Pokeballs. The two Pokeballs swished back and forth before pinging as we approached and picked them up. "Yeah! I caught a Fletchling!" Ash shouted as Pikachu and Froakie cheered while I put down Ralts. "Thanks for giving me that information of this area Ralts." I answered as I had Ralts giving me information about the surroundings and advice through a telepathic link. "Ralts." Ralts answered as he touched a spare Pokeball in my pocket causing it to ping. "I guess you did want to come with me as well but not much for words. Welcome to the team." I answered as Ash approached me giving me that look.

"I caught Gastly and Ralts! We shall walk the path of wrath to victory!" I shouted as Timaeus roared in pride with us in Kabuki positions. "What!? You caught both Ralts and Gastly!? That's so cool!" Ash shouted as I took out the both of them while Ash took out his new Fletchling. "Thanks for the battle Gastly, you were very strong and together we'll all get stronger. I shall name you Yuki, short for Yuki-Onna for your tricky yet ice like personality. And Ralts, you shall be called Odama for your wise perception. Three of us are now a team so no more causing any trouble Yuki especially trying to steal each other's food." I explained as Yuki sighed but agreed while Odama seemed really happy though. "It's so cool that you guys managed to catch some Pokemon but I wished poor Dedenne didn't run away like earlier." Bonnie pouted as I sighed before I got an idea. "How about this? I can let you play with Odama until we find that Dedenne. Those that sound good for the both of you?" I asked as Bonnie smiled brightly and so did Odama.

"Yay! I love too!" Bonnie shouted as she hugged and held onto Odama. "Thanks for doing that Asura. That was very kind of you." Clemont spoke happily. "It wasn't a problem plus it can help Odama get use to the group. Now let's head out before it gets dark." I answered as we headed back on our route but meanwhile at Serena's House. Yasha and Serena were outside of the home with Serena in a new outfit wearing a black shirt, red skirt, black leggings, a red and black striped hat and red shoes holding a red bag while Yasha was wearing jacket made out of his shirt but still was open showing his chest and stomach along with now having pockets and a hoodie, black and gray pants which was his original just remade to now have pockets, a pair of red lense goggles around his neck, and silver and blue carrier bag across his back with a white Pokeball Emblem on it.

"Alright. You two seem ready to go. Yasha, can you be a dear and watch over Serena for me? I don't want her to get into too much trouble." Grace asked as Serena looked a bit annoyed. "Mom!" Serena shouted as Yasha chuckled. "Don't worry I will. It's the least I can do for you helping me plus if I become a Pokemon Trainer I might be able to find Asura and that mystery boy with Serena." Yasha answered with a nod. "By the way, what Pokemon do you plan on choosing?" Grace asked curiously. "I don't know about any of the Pokemon I might get but I'll inform you when I do get a chance." Yasha spoke clearly but with a gentle smile on his face. "And mine's secret but I've got it all picked out!" Serena answered with a smile on her face. "Okay. Have a safe trip!" Grace shouted as we headed out saying their goodbyes and were on their way to Lumiose City.

(Asura, wherever you are I'll find you. Just don't get in too much trouble and let's see how long my new stalker is going to keep watching me.) Yasha thought as he looked to the side to see a tall strange figure following him from the bushes and trees silently as they head into the forest on their way to Sycamore's Lab. After a tough battle, Ash gains a new member of the team in the form as Fletchling while Asura gained two new teammates known as Yuki the Gastly and Odama the Ralts! They head off back to their next destination Santalune City! While Yasha and Serena's journey has now begun! What's in store for our heroes as the journey continues!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship

The travel from Serena's hometown to the Professor's Lab wasn't that long thanks to Yasha but he seemed to be eyeballing our surrounding the whole time though like someone was watching us. She kept asking him about it but he said it was nothing. The two had arrived to the Professor's Lab and was greeted by Sycamore and three Pokemon standing in front of them including a Froakie after Serena and Yasha got their Pokedex. "So Serena, which Pokemon do you want to choose as your partner?" Sycamore asked as both of them looked at the three Pokemon. The first one was the Fire Type Fennekin which looks like a 1 ft tall yellow fox with red eyes, red tipped bushy tail, red fur in her ears, and a white fur muzzle.

Chespin the Grass Type Pokemon which looks like a 1 ft 4 in bipedal green shell and brown underbelly hedgehog with dark brown markings and arms, a bucktooth, brown eyes, a orange tip tail covered in the thin green shell around its body, slightly long spines on the top of his head like spikes, a orange nose, and long two talon claws. And next to Chespin was another Froakie but with a happier attitude though this Froakie seemed a bit different from any normal Froakie. Instead of being blue, this Froakie was black in color mainly looking at Yasha. "Let me see." Serena answered as she took out her new Pokedex and first scanned Fennekin while Yasha decided to scan Froakie. "Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs." Serena's Pokedex read as Fennekin currently sneezed a little spark of fire. "Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack." Yasha's Pokedex read while Serena scanned Chespin.

"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone. The shell on Chespin's body is so strong that getting hit by a truck won't faze it." Aw! They're so cute but I've already decided on my partner before I left the house. Fennekin, I choose you!" Serena answered as Fennekin seemed very happy. "You wouldn't mind if I have Froakie along with our little follower?" Yasha asked as we both looked confused. "Huh? What follower?" Sycamore asked as Yasha pointed to behind him causing a Pokemon to come out of hiding. "That's a…!" Sycamore shouted surprised as Serena was also shocked as well. "Diancie!" Sycamore shouted surprised as Diancie appeared in front of us. Diancie looked like a sylph around 2 ft tall with its main body and arms resembling a white dress with a large stalagmite like stone with a pink diamond in it underneath it, a round head with cute red eyes and small pointed ears with a large pink diamond between them and straight pink crystal on the back around it like a crown and two down on the side of her head, small hands and a golden necklace with a pink diamond around her neck."Diancie?" Yasha asked as he took out his Pokedex and scanned Diancie.

"Diancie the Pink Diamond Pokemon. A sudden transformation of Carbink, its pink, glimmering body is said to be the most loveliest sight in the world. It can create endless diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air with its hands." A legendary Pokemon… I guess you were following me for a reason." Yasha spoke as Diancie approached him and pointed to the Pokeball on his belt. "Well. You want to be my partner? A kind reason to follow someone. I'll be honored to have you as a partner Diancie." Yasha answered with a smile on his face as Froakie ran up to him excited too. "Well I'll be. Sure since Froakie also wants to come with you too." Sycamore answered with a smile on his face. "Welcome to the team, Sakura and Blackshot." Yasha answered as the two answered in glee. Meanwhile with Ash and crew…

Ash's Point of View

My dad, friends and I were currently taking a break on the route as Dad was checking the moveset of his Pokemon while Clemont was tinkering and Bonnie was brushing Pikachu and Odama. "So Dad, what other powers I might have not just what I got?" I asked curiously as Dad looked at me. "Well, another Demigod power is that we're able to sense the Mantra of others determining how strong it is or how close they are to us like a energy scanner. This can be used to find allies or opponents and judge their strength to others." Asura explained as I was excited. "That's so cool! Can you teach me how to do it?" I asked happily. "Yeah, I like to hear about it too." Clemont answered adjusting his glasses. "Me too!" Bonnie answered with Odama and Pikachu joining in. Timaeus nodded with pure interest.

"Sure. It's pretty simple. First calm your mind then try to sense the Mantra around you. Once you feel it, widen your senses and pour it into your focus using them to detect your surroundings and those close by. The more you do this the clearer it becomes until finally becoming a fully developed sixth sense or second nature. It's an easy technique to learn. If you want to read it then focus on one Mantra signature and the energy you feel from it will tell you how strong it is." Asura explained as I listened to every word. "That sounds amazing. It can help size up your opponents, locate them wherever they are or your Pokemon if separated and can avoid fights that you can't win." Clemont explained as they nodded. "Chuuuu!" Pikachu cried loudly and gleefully as we looked back at Bonnie, Pikachu and Odama. I didn't notice was the smile on Asura's face as I currently let Fletchling out to be brushed by Bonnie and how happy it made her. Clemont did notice the look on Asura's face though.

"Bonnie reminds of you someone doesn't she?" Clemont asked as Asura looked back at him. "Yeah. My daughter Mithra when she was little… So filled with life and happy… I would do anything to keep her from crying. That's one thing I hated the most, seeing my daughter cry. I wonder how she is doing without me. I hope she's living a peaceful life." Asura explained as Clemont felt awful about mentioning it. "I'm so sorry Asura, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Clemont answered sitting next to my demigod father. "It's okay. You didn't know. No matter what protect your sister and always keep her happy. It's your duty as an older brother as it's my duty to watch over Ash. You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Remember that." Asura explained as Clemont looked surprised before nodding. "Seems our little guest is back." Asura stated as at the exact same moment the Dedenne from earlier leaped out of nowhere snatching the Pokemon food in Bonnie's hand.

"Hey! It's the Dedenne from before! How did you it was going to be here unless…" I spoke as Dad decided to finish my sentence. "I've been tracking Dedenne's Mantra the whole time and knew it was following us. This is also your chance to catch it with no issues this time." Asura explained as Bonnie became really excited. "Yeah! Clemont! You've got to catch Dedenne so I can take care of it!" Bonnie shouted hyperly and excited as Clemont got ready but Dedenne had other opinions. Dedenne immediately ran away with a smile on its face. "Hey get back here! Go after Dedenne, Fletchling!" I shouted as Fletchling flew off after Dedenne. "Yuki, let's go!" Asura shouted as he tossed out his Pokeball bringing out Yuki the Gastly. "Gastly gast!" Gastly cried out. "Help find Dedenne!" Asura shouted as Gastly took off as well with us in pursuit.

We've been running for a bit but there was no sign of Dedenne anywhere and it seemed to got away but Asura's expression said otherwise. "Did Dedenne get away?" I asked. "No. It's closeby. Bonnie look out!" Asura shouted as Bonnie had tripped onto a small burrow and fell to the ground banging her head on it first but not before she got a glimpse of Dedenne in one of the holes in front of her fallen head. "There you are!" Bonnie shouted as she started to leap towards Dedenne who quickly burrowed and popped out from hole to hole like a little mole. "Bunnelby get Dedenne out of that hole! Yuki go after Dedenne and keep following just in case there's any trouble! Pikachu you too!" We shouted as we sent our Pokemon after Dedenne going into the network of tunnels it made. To Asura looked like a bad game of Whack-A-Mole. Every time we covered a hole Dedenne appeared in another and so. It got so bad that Clemont accidently grabbed Pikachu getting a taste of my buddy's Thunderbolt. "Whoa! That Dedenne sure is quick!" I answered amazed at its speed as Pikachu and Yuki went after it once more.

With Yuki...

Pikachu and Yuki had went after that crazy little Dedenne after it made fun of our friends and trainers with his games! It was getting really annoying and Yuki didn't want Boss Asura to be let down or anything so we had to catch that little mouse and quick. (Pikachu, we're getting close! I can feel that little pipsqueak's energy up ahead.) Yuki answered as they both ran another turn. (Got it Yuki!) Pikachu spoke and with another turn we wound up finding Dedenne. (Got you!) The two shouted as Dedenne turned but sighed. (Really? It's you two again? You're so persistent. You can handle a little joke?) Dedenne asked with a bored expression annoying us. (JOKE?!) They both cried as we leapt onto Dedenne falling through to a different tunnel and then rolling out from the side of a cliff landing with a loud crash.

(Ouch…) Yuki spoke as the three of us got up and looked at where we fell at. Dedenne however didn't look very happy. He sent a spark of electricity to Pikachu and proceeded to run off. (Come back here!) Yuki shouted as her and Pikachu chased after Dedenne who Pikachu confronted and they began a conversation using their electricity leaving me to watch them since I couldn't understand energy communication. (Yuki… Can you hear me?) A familiar voice rang through Yuki's head as she looked confused. (Odama? I can hear you. What is it?) Yuki asked in her mind through the link sent by Odama. (Where are you? Asura asked me to keep in contact with you.) Odama answered through her head. (Over by some cliff. We found Dedenne and trying to convince him to come with us. Right now him and Pikachu are speaking electricity so I'm staying out of the conversation.) Yuki explained as Odama sighed.

(Well. Team Rocket is somewhere near your position. Keep your eyes peeled because no doubt they'll try to ambush you. Be careful.) Odama explained as he cut the connection and I noticed that their little chat has ended. (Pikachu…) Yuki spoke getting the electric type's attention. (What?) Pikachu asked. (Team Rocket is close by. We should be careful.) Yuki answered as Pikachu nodded. Speaking of the Devil, a large cube net came flying down towards us as Pikachu shoved Dedenne out of the way and I flew back to dodge it. "Dang it! We missed!" A familiar feline voice shouted as we looked up at the cliff to see Team Rocket looking at us. (So that's Team Rocket. Jeez...they look like a bunch of idiots especially doing that stupid motto of theirs.) Yuki taunted as Team Rocket who was in the middle of their motto immediately stopped and glared at the ghost type.

"Hey! That was rude! Talking trash about us well we're going to teach you a lesson you won't forget!" Meowth roared angrily as the feline ready his claws. (Come on Pikachu and Dedenne. Let's leave these idiots alone.) Yuki spoke as the three of them started walking off away from Team Rocket. "Hey! Get back here! After those three!" Jessie shouted as the three crooks decided to chase after us. (Smokescreen!) Yuki shouted as she exhaled a huge thick smoke from her mouth encasing Team Rocket as they took their chance to get a lead off the villains. "Hey! Smokescreens are our job!" James yelled through the smog as they proceeded to chase us but we were already gone. The three of us were traversing rocky terrain trying to avoid Team Rocket and get back to our trainers and the others.

(I didn't know you can use Smokescreen. That's a pretty cool tactic.) Dedenne chirped impressed as Yuki smiled. (I learned tons of moves while facing other Pokemon and Trainers. Since I'm a rare variety of my kind a lot of other get jealous and come after me time to time. Had to be quick on my feet and strong.) Yuki explained as Pikachu and Dedenne continued to climb. (Psybeam!) A fishy like male voice screeched as an unknown psychic energy wave came from behind and crashed near Dedenne knocking him over. (What the?) Yuki asked as she turned to see Team Rocket back with an Inkay. Inkay was a Pokemon around Pikachu's size resembling a blue squid with a pink top, light pink tentacles, brown eyes, and a pink beak on his face. They were a Psychic and Dark Type Pokemon meaning trouble for Yuki.

(Great. They've got an Inkay on their team but that doesn't mean we're not getting beaten by a Psychic Type today!) Yuki howled as she faced Inkay. (But Yuki, you are at a huge disadvantage against Inkay since Dark and Psychic Types are strong against Ghost and Poison types!) Dedenne shouted worriedly. (Don't underestimate me! I'm stronger than you think!) Yuki roared as Inkay glared down on her. (I'm going to beat you! Psybeam!) Inkay harassed firing a Psybeam at Yuki. (Time for my secret Move! I've been training a long time to perfect it! Signal Beam!) Yuki howled as she fired a huge red energy beam from her mouth at Inkay's Psybeam breaking through the attack and slamming into Inkay hard creating an explosion. (Into the water!) Yuki shouted as the three Pokemon leapt into the river and rode through the currents.

"After them! That Gastly is going to be ours!" Jesse yelled as they headed towards the river and brought a small raft pursuing the three Pokemon on it. Pikachu and Dedenne were holding onto each other as Yuki was traversing the river currents holding onto the two Pokemon. (Oh! I see lots of pointy rocks and quick rapids up ahead! Let's make our stop and let Team Rocket get blasted away!) Yuki shouted as she pulled Pikachu and Dedenne to the other side of the river reaching land while Team Rocket's raft went downstream. "Wait! We're supposed to go there! Get back here!" Jessie shouted annoyed as Yuki was laughing at them. (Have a nice flight!) Yuki laughed as Meowth seemed confused before realizing what the Ghost Type meant. "Look out!" Meowth screamed as their raft crashed into a rock while the stone poked a hole through it causing the raft to release air and take off with Team Rocket on it.

(Good riddance. Huh?) Yuki asked as he noticed Dedenne collapsed on the ground and wouldn't budge. (Uh oh! That's not good! What's wrong Dedenne?!) Pikachu asked but Dedenne wouldn't respond to our calls. (Jeez. Dedenne must have taken some damage from Inkay's attack and is probably drained from the chase. This isn't good.) Yuki spoke as they heard a familiar cry to look up and see Fletchling floating above them. (Hey Fletchling! Get the others here quick! Dedenne isn't looking so good!) Yuki shouted loudly as Fletchling nodded and took off back to the group. After awhile my friends and I arrived to the scene to see a passed out Dedenne. "Dedenne!" Bonnie shouted as we approached the past out Pokemon. "What happened to Dedenne,Yuki?" Asura asked as Odama used his psychic link to link Yuki and Asura's minds.

"Maybe we should take Dedenne to the Pokemon Center." I spoke as Clemont decided to step up to the plate. "We should treat Dedenne right here and give it some electricity. Luckily I was prepared for a situation just like this! The Future is no thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on! *Clemont takes out a strange charging station with glass light bulbs and a plastic clipboard in the center* I present to you my Electricity Generator!" Clemont shouted as I looked completely amazed while Bonnie sighed from another boring name. "Watch what happens when you rub a plastic clipboard underneath your arms.*does it and moves it towards Bonnie's head causing her hair to stick up from static electricity* It causes a built up in electrons creating static electricity. We're going to use this method to recharge Dedenne's electricity." Clemont explained as he returned the clipboard to the machine and placed Dedenne in front of the glass where the electricity was going to be transferred to.

"Power on! *turns on the machine as it starts rubbing the clipboard and creating electricity* Do you see the electricity?" Clemont asked as I was amazed by the cool machine not listening to Bonnie and Clemont for a moment. It was all going well as Dedenne seemed better before we noticed something. Clemont hadn't put the control lever on the machine. "Dedenne! Get away from the machine!" Bonnie screamed as the three of us were panicking before Asura managed to finish his chat with Yuki and Odama only for the machine to blow up in our faces. The smoke of the explosion cleared as all of our hair was puffed up like a clown's including Asura's as my dad looked really mad. "CLEMONT! What the ?*&^ were you thinking?!" Asura roared really mad glaring deeply at Clemont who looked terrified as Asura whacked the top of the blond's head in annoyance while Dedenne approached us.

Luckily our hair unpoof itself while we were happy to see Dedenne okay but Asura got our attention. "We've got problems. Dedenne ended up like this due to an attack by Team Rocket. Apparently they got a new Pokemon called an Inkay and one of its attacks put Dedenne in that state. Here's the Pokedex entry." Asura explained showing us his Pokedex as it spoke Inkay's entry. "Inkay, the Revolving Pokemon. Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight. Typing: Psychic and Dark." Asura's Pokedex explained as we looked mad finding out this was Team Rocket's doing. "Den ne ne!" Dedenne spoke out happily circling around Clemont happily. "At least Dedenne's back to his normal self. Clemont! You got to catch Dedenne!"Bonnie shouted but a familiar shout turned our attention to the left seeing Team Rocket had returned with Inkay out with them in their hot air balloon that has a Meowth balloon holding it up.

"Prepare for trouble and the it means you!(Jessie) And by that we mean Pikachu.(James) Yoohoo!(Meowth) Giving it to the boss is the least we can do.(Jessie) And if you think of running you've got another thing coming!"(James) The trio shouted as we looked angrily at them. "Why are you guys so mean to Pokemon?!" Bonnie shouted angrily at the criminals. "We don't care what we say! Your Pokemon are going to be ours! Go Inkay!" James shouted as Inkay lowered itself down and faced us. Dedenne and Yuki stepped in front of us glaring at the Dark/Psychic type. "Yuki. You want to battle Inkay?(Asura) Dedenne, I bet you also want payback for what they did! Then let us oblige you! (Clemont) The two shouted as they prepared to stand their ground but not before Asura checked Yuki's moves.

"This Pokemon's moves are Hypnosis, Mean Look, Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Payback, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Nightmare, Dream Eater, Dark Pulse, Destiny Bond, Dazzling Gleam, Thunderbolt, Energy Ball, Sleep Talk, Attract, Sludge Bomb, Psychic, Haze, Venoshock and Toxic. This Pokemon is able to use Signal Beam which others of its species can't. Special Ability is Levitate." That'll work. Let's go Yuki!" Asura shouted as Yuki stood her ground. "Wobbuffet come out as well!" Jessie shouted as she brought out Wobbuffet. "Dedenne! Start off with Tackle!(Clemont) Yuki use Shadow Ball on Wobbuffet!(Asura) The two shouted as Dedenne charged towards Inkay and Yuki fired a Shadow Ball straight at Wobbuffet. "Inkay use Foul Play! Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat!" James and Jessie shouted as Inkay grabbed ahold of Dedenne and slammed him down while Wobbuffet coated itself in energy reflecting the Shadow Ball towards Yuki who quickly dodged.

"Yuki counter with Toxic!" Asura shouted as Yuki fired a huge blob of purple poison at Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet attempted to dodge but the poison was too fast slamming into the Psychic Type inflicting a Poison status on it. "Now Wobbuffet is badly poisoned due to Toxic! Great job Dad!" I cheered on as we focused to Dedenne. "Inkay use Psybeam!" James shouted as Inkay began to fire multiple Psybeams at both Yuki and Dedenne as they started to dodge with quick succession. "Dedenne, Tackle one more time! Yuki use Venoshock on Wobbuffet then follow it up with Payback!" Clemont and Asura shouted as Dedenne rackled Inkay while Yuki fired a stream of white poison from her mouth which Wobbuffet countered with Mirror Coat only to get him by a powerful energy release from Yuki doing twice the damage onto the Psychic Type.

"You're doing great Dedenne! Now use Nuzzle! Yuki, hit em' hard with Sucker Punch!" Asura and Clemont shouted as Dedenne rubbed its cheeks before nuzzling Inkay electrocuting it with electricity paralyzing it while Yuki delivered a powerful dark energy punch to Wobbuffet sending it flying. "Wow! That move is so cute! I like Dedenne even more!" Bonnie screamed happily as Clemont also stated that it could paralyze Pokemon on contact as well. "Inkay! Wobbuffet!" Jessie and James shouted worried about their Pokemon as Pikachu stepped up. "Let's finish this together!" Asura, Clemont and I shouted as our three Pokemon looked ready for one final move. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Dedenne use Thundershock! Yuki use Thunderbolt!" The three of us shouted as the three Pokemon released a huge lightning bolt from their bodies as the three attacks merged together slamming into Wobbuffet and Inkay blasting them into Team Rocket's Balloon causing it to explode and send the villains flying into air away from us.

"Pikachu, Dedenne and Yuki, you did an incredible job!" Ash shouted as Asura nodded. Dedenne seemed really excited as it looked like it wanted to join us. "It looks like Dedenne wants to come with you. Why don't you catch it?" Asura asked as Bonnie looked extremely excited. "Yeah Clemont! We'll have so much fun! You'll see!" Bonnie shouted happily as Dedenne looked really happy hearing about it. "Now it's time! Go Pokeball!" Clemont shouted as he tossed a Pokeball at Dedenne sucking it in and the Pokeball pinged showing a successful capture. After letting Dedenne out, Dedenne accidently using Nuzzle on Bonnie and Bonnie placing Dedenne in her bag we all seemed ready to go. "Ash. We almost at the Gym. Are you ready for your first Gym battle in the Kalos League?" Asura asked as I looked at him.

"You bet ya Dad because I'm going to win my first Gym Badge!" I shouted with a determined look on my face. "That's what I like to see. We won't fall behind you either. Right Timaeus, Odama and Yuki?" Asura asked as the three of them answered back with determination. "Then let's head out!" Ash shouted as we started towards Santalune City. After a shocking encounter, Clemont managed to catch Dedenne for Bonnie and made a new friend in the group while Yasha got his first two Pokemon in the form of Sakura the Diancie and Blackshot the Froakie and Serena with Fennekin. Now our heroes head off towards Santalune City as the journey continues!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!

Asura's Point of View

Santalune City was now in sight and when Ash noticed it what was the first thing he did? He took off running into the city leaving our group to chase after him. I had recalled Yuki and Odama back to their Pokeballs but still left Timaeus out since he was my partner and all. We were now running through the city as I got a few looks from local mainly because of Timaeus being a Legendary Pokemon which doesn't normally appear in towns like this. "Hey Ash! Do you even know where the gym is at?" I asked so I could give Bonnie and Clemont a breather while putting a halt to my son's wild running. "No clue!" Ash shouted as I just facepalmed myself from the stupidity of my son. Was he really my kid? "But that's how I like it! Running helps me think and keeps me energized for my Gym Battle! That's the way we roll! Right Pikachu?!" Ash asked with a smile on his face before we heard a camera click. "Perfect." A young female voice spoke as we turned to the owner of the voice.

It was a young woman with light peach skin, green eyes and light blonde curled hair with a green butterfly pin on the back wearing a white shirt, green cargo pants and black shoes holding a camera in her hand. "Thanks for the nice shot. The way you two look together can easily show the bond between you and your Pokemon." The woman asked as I knew there was something odd about her and familiar. However I was distracted from my thoughts as she told us where the Gym was and Ash took off causing us to follow him but not before I noticed a smile on the woman's face though it seemed she didn't notice Timaeus. In a bit we arrived at the Gym which was known since it had the Gym logo on it but it reminded me of an emporium of some sort. "So this is the Santalune Gym…" I spoke as Timaeus grunted in relation. "If I remember correctly, the Santalune Gym Leader specializes in Bug Type Pokemon." Clemont explained as I remembered looking up Bug Types the other day.

(If I remember correctly, Bug Types can't handle Fire, Flying or Rock Type Moves but are effective against Grass, Psychic and Dark Types so I have to be careful if I use Odama.) I thought as a familiar voice cried out as Helioptile leaped from the opening doors and landed on Ash who was surprised as could be. "Welcome Ash, Pikachu and Asura. It's been awhile." Alexa spoke as she walked outside. "I knew that Helioptile was familiar. Been awhile Alexa." I spoke as Timaeus stood by me surprising the reporter. "No way! Is that a Volcanion?! Did you catch it Asura?" Alexa asked surprised as she got close to my partner. "Yes. This Timaeus, my first Pokemon in the Kalos Region." I explained as Clemont and Bonnie introduced themselves. "So are you the Gym Leader?" Clemont asked adjusting his glasses while I nodded no. "No. My younger sister Viola is the Gym Leader." Alexa spoke as the familiar voice from before answered.

"I knew it." I spoke as the young woman from before had walked up to us identifying herself as the Santalune Gym Leader Viola. "It seems you met each other." Alexa spoke as Viola approached us. "Yeah. She took a picture of Ash and Pikachu. Right Timaeus?" I asked as Viola looked at the Legendary with great interest. "Wow! A Volcanion! I guess this big fellow is yours. Did you two come to challenge my gym?" Viola asked as Ash and I both nodded. "Then follow me in." Viola spoke as we walked into the Gym to see tons of photos of Bug Type Pokemon on the wall. Just by glancing from the photos, you could tell she was very skilled in photography and the passion for her subject very well. (That kind of keen eye can be very dangerous in battle. Better be careful.) I thought before I noticed Bonnie doing the most ridiculous thing. "You're a Keeper! I mean please take care of my brother!" Bonnie shouted as she got on her knees in proposing position. "What…?" I asked as I can't believe what Bonnie was doing.

She was trying to get Viola to propose to Clemont and that was way out of context for a little girl who isn't even close to teenage years! "I know Viola will make you a nice wife!" Bonnie answered as I was doing everything I could not to burst out laughing or kill whoever Bonnie's father was as Clemont took the opportunity to grab Bonnie with his Aipom Arm and walk out the door. "So shall we Ash? Let's have that battle." Viola asked but I decided to step in. "Ash. I would like to take her on first. This is going to be my first official battle and I would like to experience against a Gym Leader first. Is that okay?" I asked as Ash looked at me before smiling. "Right! Sure Dad! Let my Dad battle first Viola." Ash answered as Viola smiled. "Very well. Follow me Mr. Asura." Viola spoke as we walked into the next room to reveal a greenhouse filled with trees and a battlefield at the center of the room.

I stood on the front side of the battlefield opposite of Viola as Timaeus stood next to me and the referee was on the middle side with Ash and Alexa watching from the other side. "The battle between Viola the Gym Leader and Asura Ketchum from Pallet Town will now begin. Both sides will use two Pokemon and the side that defeats the opponents Pokemon will win. Trainers can substitute Pokemon. Bring out your Pokemon!" The referee shouted as we got ready. "My lens is always focused for a battle! Surskit go!" Viola shouted as she called out a small blue sphere body water skimmer pokemon with 4 spider like legs, pink cheeks, yellow top with a spike on its head and black eyes but no mouth around half a foot tall appeared on the battlefield. "A Surskit huh?" I asked as I took out my Pokedex and scanned Surskit.

"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. Surskit walks on water like it is skating. It lures prey with a sweet smelling scent that it produces. Typing: Bug/Water." A Bug and Water Type? In that case...Yuki-Onna! Come out on the front lines and roar!" I shouted as I brought out Yuki who howled in excitement. "A Gastly? I never seen a variation like that before! I bet this is going to be an exciting match." Alexa stated as Viola smiled. "A Gastly? That's rare around here but I love the color of it. Now let's get this show on the road!" Viola shouted as the battle begun. "Yuki! Start this off with Fire Punch!" I shouted as Yuki charged towards Surskit with incredible speed as a fiery fist followed behind her. "Surskit use Protect!" Viola shouted as a light green barrier appeared in front of Surskit blocking Yuki's attack as she flew back quickly.

"Yuki, hit Surskit hard with Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Yuki released a powerful thunderbolt from her body straight at Surskit who quickly skated out of the way. "Your Surskit is fast…" I spoke as Viola smiled. "You got that right. What are you going to do about it?" Viola asked as I smirked. "Yuki, spin and use Toxic on the field!" I shouted as Yuki grinned and unleashed a wave of Toxic everywhere around the field. "What?! Surskit get out of the way!" Viola shouted but Surskit couldn't move as the entire field was covered in thick puddles of purple poison. "Now Yuki! Hit Surskit hard with Thunder Punch!" I shouted as Yuki dove in and delivered a powerful Thunder Punch to Surskit sending the Bug Type straight towards the poison. "Surskit! Use Ice Beam on the field quickly!" Viola shouted as Surskit quickly recovered and fired an icy energy beam onto the field encasing the poison in ice as it landed on the ground gently.

"That was so close! Don't give up yet Dad!" Ash shouted as Alexa was engrossed in the battle. "Surskit, bring down Gastly with Signal Beam!" Viola shouted as a powerful Signal Beam shot from Surskit slamming into Yuki hard as she was brought down to the ground and was approaching quickly. "Yuki! Snap out of it and cushion your landing with Attract!" I shouted as Yuki snapped open her eyes and fired a barrage of hearts to the ground lowering her descent as she landed on the ground gentle and unharmed before floating back in the air as Surskit skidded around her. "Hit Gastly with your Ice Beam, Surskit!" Viola shouted as Surskit fired a powerful Ice Beam at Yuki. "Yuki! Counter with Signal Beam!" I shouted as everyone looked completely stunned. "What?! Gastly can't learn that move!" Alexa shouted but was proven wrong as Yuki fired a powerful Signal Beam back at the Ice Beam as both attacks slammed into each other with a powerful explosion creating a huge smokescreen

"Now it's time to end this Yuki! Ice Punch Full Power!" I shouted as Yuki came flying out of the smokescreen with an icy punch behind her and slammed it straight into Surskit's face freezing the bug type a little before it slammed into the ground hard. "Surskit!" Viola shouted as Surskit had swirls in its eyes. "Surskit is unable to battle. Yuki wins!" The referee shouted as I smiled and so did Yuki. "Great job Yuki." I answered as Viola thanked Surskit and returned the injured Pokemon. "That was an incredible match. Though it ain't over yet and Yuki looks she seen better days." Clemont stated as Yasha and Serena walked in. I thought I sensed Yasha but I ignored the presence to focus on the battle ahead. Yasha also thought it was a good idea and held Serena back from Ash. "My Gym Leader Pride is on the line! Let's do this Vivion!" Viola shouted as she called out another Pokemon which resembled a giant gray and white striped butterfly with black and white square dot eyes, two black antenna, pink white and black patterned wings bigger than its body and small arms and legs that rose into the air.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked pulling out his Pokedex. "Vivion the Scale Pokemon. Vivion are known for their senses to be able to find water. It's said you find a spring if you follow a Vivion. Typing is Bug/Flying." Ash's Pokedex read as I took in the information. I looked at Yuki and knew it was going to be a bad decision to leave her out on the field. "Yuki, you did good now return." I answered as I returned Yuki to her Pokeball and looked at Timaeus. "Alright Timaeus! Show them your power!" I shouted as Timaeus leaped up and landed on the battlefield letting out a powerful roar. "So Dad's bringing out Timaeus!" Ash shouted amazed and energized. "Timaeus has a huge advantage over Vivion since it's a Fire and Water Type which is strong against a Bug Type like Vivion." Clemont stated adjusting his glasses. "So your bringing out your Legendary? Let's see how strong he is and how he can handle my Ice Battlefield!" Viola shouted as the battle begun.

"Vivion! Start this off with Gust!" Viola shouted as Vivion flapped its wings releasing a huge and powerful gust of wind straight at Timaeus that everyone felt the strong winds hit them. "Timaeus! Hold your ground and use Scald!" I shouted as Timaeus slammed his feet into the ice and released a powerful blasts of burning water from his arms straight at Vivion slamming into the Bug knocking out of the sky but the swift Butterfly recovered in midair and floated gently. "Use Psychic!" Viola shouted as Vivion's eyes glowed light blue as the same light blue aura appeared on Timaeus as he was lifted into the air. "Send Timaeus into the ground hard!" Viola shouted as Timaeus was sent flying into the ground fast. "Timaeus! Recover and get yourself airborne with Hydro Pump!" I shouted as Timaeus aimed his arms to the ground and released huge blasts of water down on the icy field propelling himself into the air and avoided crashing into the ground. "Way to go Dad!" Ash shouted excitedly as Yasha looked shocked.

"Vivion, knock Timaeus out of the sky with Solarbeam!" Viola shouted as Vivion charged and released a powerful green solar energy beam straight at Timaeus. "Dodge it and use Mist!" I shouted as Timaeus swerved the other way and released a powerful mist from his body enveloping the entire battlefield. "Where did he go?!" Alexa asked as they tried to find Timaeus in the mist. "Timaeus! Send Vivion into the ground hard!" I shouted as Timaeus appeared above Vivion and slammed his arms onto Vivion's head sending the Pokemon in the ground as Viola noticed the ground was frozen anymore but soaked with water. "How did my ice battlefield melt?!" Viola asked as I smirked. "I used the Mist to cover Timaeus so he could melt the battlefield with his heat and brought Vivion down to be soaked in the water." I answered as Viola looked confused.

"But why? Volcanion can't use Ice or Electric Type Moves!" Viola shouted. "Not every Volcanion. Timaeus! End this with Thunderbolt! FULL POWER!" I howled as everyone looked completely dumbstruck. "That's impossible! Volcanion can't learn Thunderbolt!" Alexa shouted but was proven wrong as powerful lightning enveloped Volcanion. "Vivion! Stop it with Signal Beam!" Viola shouted as Vivion fired a Signal Beam at Timaeus. "GO TIMAEUS!" I howled as Timaeus unleashed a colossal thunderbolt from his body that clashed with the Signal Beam. Both fought over power but the thunderbolt was too strong and blasted through the laser and slammed into Vivion. "VIVVVVVVI!" Vivion howled in pain as the electricity surged through its body with a powerful explosion. "No!" Viola shouted as Vivion laid on the ground defeated and with swirls in its eyes. "Vivion is unable to battle. Timaeus wins! The winner is Asura!" The Referee shouted as Timaeus walked up to me and I patted the big guy on the head. "You did great Timaeus." I answered as Viola returned Vivion and walked up to me.

"Your Yuki and Timaeus were incredible out there. I never met a Gastly that could use Signal Beam or a Volcanion that can use Thunderbolt. You've got some amazing partners there Asura. You've earned the Bug Badge." Viola answered as she handed me a bronze and green beetle like badge while I let out Yuki. "The path of Wrath has earned us the Bug Badge!" I shouted as I did a Kabuki pose with Timaeus and Yuki who cheered happily. "Now it's my turn to battle!" Ash shouted as I placed my badge in the case. Viola healed up her Pokemon and Ash's battle began...to only end up as a loss. Pikachu was taken out by Surskit and it's ice battlefield while Fletchling took out Surskit but loss to Vivion with a combination of Psychic, Sticky Web and Solar Beam leaving the teenager to run out of the Gym to the Pokemon Center with his friends following leaving me with Yasha.

"It's been awhile Asura." A familiar voice spoke as I turned to see my brother in law Yasha standing in front of me. "...Yasha! But how!?" I asked surprised while Yasha smiled. "It's good to see you again Asura. I wondering the same about you but it seems we were both brought here by that strange white Pokemon… I saw your battle. It was pretty incredible and so were your partners. They do suit you." Yasha explained as Alexa and Viola looked confused. "Asura...who is your friend?" Alexa asked confused. "That's my brother...Yasha. A Demigod just like me but over the Mantra of Melancholy." I explained as Yasha approached them. "What?! Didn't he die during that battle with Chakravartin?!" Alexa asked shocked but was even more shocked as he brought out his two partner Pokemon Blackshot and Sakura. "So you've got Pokemon too!?" I asked surprised as Yasha smiled.

"No way! That's a Diancie and a rare variation of a Froakie! I never thought to see two siblings wielding their own Legendary Pokemon!" Viola asked surprised. "I came looking for you with a girl named Serena who was looking for that boy Ash. Is it true? Is Ash really your son?" Yasha asked interested. "Yes. Apparently I had a child with his mother Delia when I was spirit because of that White Pokemon. I went on a journey with him to train him and protect him but it's good to have you here. You can help with his training but I'm going to have to check up on him. No doubt he'll be trying to figure out on how to beat Viola. We'll see you two later. I've got things to discuss with my brother." I explained as we left the gym. A couple hours later we arrived at the Pokemon Center to see Ash was talking to Serena since Ash looked greatly discouraged. "Hey Asura, it's good to see your back but who's with you?" Clemont asked. "Meet my brother. Yasha." I answered as they all looked completely shocked.

Our heroes had managed to get to Santalune City and challenged Viola to a Gym Battle with Asura getting his first Gym Badge but a humiliating defeat for Ash. Can Ash overcome the trials of the Santalune Gym and win his Gym Badge!? And how will he react to Yasha appearing before him!?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Battling on Thin Ice

Ash's Point of View

I was training against Alexa's Noivern( a big black and blue bat dragon like Pokemon with yellow eyes, black bat like ears, huge purple wings on its arms, a red X on it's face, red claws and talons and a long dragon like tail) with Fletchling and Pikachu so they can handle Vivion's Gust in our rematch against Viola when Asura had arrived with a mysterious man. "Hey Asura, it's good to see your back but who's with you?" Clemont asked. "Meet my brother. Yasha." Asura spoke as we stood there completely shocked. "WHAT?!" We all shouted except for Alexa. "Didn't you say Yasha died back in our time?! But how is he here?!" Clemont asked surprised and in disbelief. "The same thing happened to me like Asura and I was brought to this world and revived. I didn't expect my brother to be here and having a son as well. Anyway, it's nice to meet you all and especially you Ash. I saw your Gym Battle, it was incredible despite ending in a loss. I guess you inherited your determination and stubbornness from my brother." Yasha explained as we shook hands.

"Well, it's nice to meet another relative on my Dad's side but my battle didn't go as well. That's why I'm training so I can win when I challenge Viola to a rematch. Right now my Pikachu and Fletchling are training to handle Vivion's Gust. So far he hasn't been going well." I explained as Yasha thought for a minute. "Did Serena already talked to you?" Yasha asked as I remembered her telling me we met each at camp in Kanto and her giving me some encouragement. "Yeah. It's thanks to her that I'm working extra hard." I answered with a smile on my face. "Hm… I think I might be able to help you with the Gust. Have you tried asking Pikachu to slam his tail into the ground during Gust? It'll help Pikachu withstand the Gust because it'll be anchored down by his tail. And for Fletchling don't let it fight against the current. Let it ride it, go with the flow not against it." Yasha stated as I looked surprised before smiling. "That sounds like a really good idea! Sure, I'll try it!" I answered as Yasha smiled.

"Let's try this again Alexa!" I shouted as Alexa nodded. "Alright Noivern! Use Gust once more!" Alexa shouted as Noivern took to the air and flapped its wings strongly releasing a huge gust of wind at Pikachu and Fletchling. "Pikachu! Slam your tail into the ground and Fletchling adjust to the current!" I shouted as Pikachu slammed his tail into the ground making it harder for Gust to blow him away while Fletchling started to adjust its wings against the current. Fletchling struggled for a bit but got into a perfect position allowing it to soar through the current and not against it preventing the Gust from hindering it. "Wow! Pikachu and Fletchling are so cool!" Bonnie gushed. "Yeah but that advice Yasha gave Ash helped a lot as well." Clemont stated. We continued battling against Alexa's Noivern until sunset. We headed into the Pokemon Center to eat dinner.

Our group were sitting at the table eating while our Pokemon were eating their meal as well. You should have seen our faces when we met Yasha's Froakie Blackshot and his Diancie Sakura. We never would of thought Yasha would also have a Legendary Pokemon as well. "So Ash, now that Gust isn't going to be an issue, how are you going to handle the Ice Battlefield, Sticky Web and Psychic?" Serena asked. "I know what I'll do about the Ice Battlefield but I'm leaving it as a surprise as for Sticky Web I'll figure something out." I answered as Bonnie pouted for keeping a strategy a secret. "We'll continue training after we're done eating. By the way are you also going against Viola as well Uncle Yasha?" I asked getting Yasha's attention. "You are correct. After your battle, I'll be going against Viola as well. This will be Blackshot and Sakura's first battle." Yasha answered calmly as Sakura and Blackshot agreed with him. After we finished eating, we headed out to the battlefield to see Clemont in front of something covered by a gray sheet.

He pulled off the sheet revealing another awesome machine this time looking like a cannon calling it Sticky Web….don't remember the rest but he said it will be able to fire Sticky Web like shots. "Alright Fletchling and Pikachu, get ready!" I shouted as they got ready as Clemont fired up his machine which started firing authentic Sticky Webs. Pikachu and Fletchling the fastfire Stick Webs one by one not missing a single beat. "Time for full power!" Clemont shouted as he set the machine to maximum but it strangely didn't fire a single shot. "Huh?" I asked not noticing Asura and Yasha had leapt on top of the Pokemon Center. Then the cannon pointed upwards and shot three Sticky Webs which came down into the barrel plugging it up before exploding in our faces. "There goes another machine." Bonnie stated as our hair was frizzed from the explosion except for Asura and Yasha who escaped to the roof then came back down. "Told you it would blow up." Asura answered.

"Froakie I choose you!" I shouted as I brought out Froakie. This time I decided to use Froakie's fruffles since it was similar to Sticky Web to train against it. For at least an hour Froakie threw fruffles at Pikachu and Fletchling continued to dodge them successfully. Once I knew we were ready, we retired for the night. Next day at the Pokemon Gym, Viola and I were on each side of the battlefield ready for our rematch battle again. "This time I'm going to get first Gym Badge!" I shouted determined. "That doesn't mean my lens isn't focused for victory!" Viola countered. "Let the battle begin!" The referee shouted announcing the battle. "Go Surskit! Go Pikachu!" We shouted as our Pokemon came onto the battlefield signalling the battle's start. "Surskit use Sticky Web!" Viola shouted as she fired a barrage of Sticky Web at Pikachu who started to dodge them one by one. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Pikachu leapt into the air and fired off a Thunderbolt at Surskit. "Surskit use Protect!" Viola shouted as a barrier surrounded Surskit blocking the attack.

"Now use Signal Beam!" Viola shouted as Surskit fired a Signal Beam straight at Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge and use Iron Tail!" I shouted as Pikachu leapt into the air dodging the Signal Beam and slammed Surskit on the head with a Iron Tail sending it straight into the ground. "Let's see how you handle this! Surskit use Ice Beam to create an Ice Battlefield!" Viola shouted as Surskit prepared itself for an Ice Beam. "Pikachu! Grab onto Surskit to keep it from using Ice Beam then use Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Pikachu leapt onto the Surskit knocking it off balance as Ice Beams were shot at the trees and the lights but Surskit knocked Pikachu off and fired its Ice Beam onto the field freezing it once more. "Another picture perfect Ice Battlefield! Surskit use Signal Beam!" Viola shouted as Surskit fired another Signal Beam. "Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Pikachu slammed his tail into the ground and fired another Thunderbolt. Both attacks collided but Pikachu's was stronger and blasted through Signal Beam crashing into Surskit.

The blow was strong enough to knock Surskit out. "Surskit is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The referee shouted as Viola recalled Surskit. "Come back Pikachu. It's Fletchling's turn now." I said to my partner was Pikachu went to the sidelines and I brought out Fletchling while Viola brought out Vivion. "Fletchling use Steel Wing!" I shouted as Fletchling's wings lit up as it charged towards Vivion who dodged its attack while Fletchling came back for another hit. "Vivion use Psychic!" Viola shouted as a blue aura enveloped Fletchling and slammed it into the ground. "Fletchling get up and use Steel Wing!" I shouted as Fletchling got up and did another Steel Wing this time being able to land a powerful hit on Vivion knocking it back. "Now use Peck! Vivion use Gust!" We shouted as Fletchling charged in once more with its beak glowing but Vivion unleashed a Gust towards Fletchling knocking it off balance but recovered and rode with the current.

"Fletchling use Razor Wind!" I shouted as Fletchling's wings glowed and it spin extremely fast sending out razor sharp energy winds at Vivion. "Counter with Sleep Powder!" Viola shouted as Vivion a huge collection of green powder from it's wings at Fletchling who managed to get a few hits in but was forced to stop spinning and fell asleep falling the ground. "Oh no! Fletchling wake up!" I shouted but Fletchling wasn't able to. "Vivion finish this with Solarbeam!" Viola shouted as Vivion fired a powerful Solar Beam straight at Fletchling hitting it and knocking it out. "Fletchling is unable to battle. Vivion wins." The referee spoke as I recalled Fletchling thanking it and sent out Pikachu. "This is it Pikachu! Let's win our first Gym Badge for Fletchling!" I shouted as Pikachu agreed. "Vivion use Gust!" Viola shouted as Vivion unleashed another Gust as Pikachu slammed its tail into the ground once more but it was weakened from fighting Surskit and was knocked back. "You can do it Pikachu! We aren't giving up until the end!" I shouted as Viola had Vivion threw another Gust at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!" I shouted as Pikachu used Iron Tail and slammed it into the ground as it was now standing on its tail withstanding the Gust not budging an inch. "You made yourself an easy target! Vivion use Solar Beam!" Viola shouted as Vivion fired another Solar Beam at Pikachu. "Counter it with Thunderbolt!" I shouted as Pikachu countered with Thunderbolt with both attacks taking each out. "Now use Sleep Powder!" Viola shouted as Vivion fired off another Sleep Powder hitting Pikachu making him difficult to stay awake. "Pikachu use Electro Ball on yourself!" I shouted surprising everyone as Pikachu hit itself with an Electro Ball cancelling the effects of Sleep Powder. "Time for the final shot! Vivion use Solar Beam!" Viola shouted as Vivion fired another Solar Beam at Pikachu. "Finish this with Electro Ball!" I shouted as Pikachu countered with an Electro Ball. Both attacks clashed but Electro Ball was stronger than Solar Beam bursting through it and fighting Vivion knocking it into the ground. The attack had knocked out Vivion ending the battle.

" Vivion is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! The battle goes to Ash from Pallet Town!" The referee announced as I cheered happily with Pikachu. "Nice going Ash. That's a really good battle. Now I must prepare for Yasha's." Viola answered as she went to heal up her Pokemon. "You did a great job Ash. I'm proud of you." Dad spoke as I smiled brightly. Yasha came onto the battlefield as Viola came back with her Pokemon fully healed. "The battle between Viola the Gym Leader and the Challenger Yasha will now begin! This is a 2 against 2 battle! Now bring out your Pokemon!" The referee shouted as once more Viola brought out Surskit. "Blackshot come out!" Yasha shouted as he brought out Blackshot. "So it's Blackshot against Surskit! Let's see how it goes!" I answered as the battle begun. [Blackshot's moves are Pound, Bubble, Hydro Pump, Smoke Screen, Double Team, Substitute, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Echoed Voice, Scald, Bounce, Quick Attack, Fling, Grass Knot, Waterfall, Acrobatics and U-Turn along with a little something special.]

"Surskit, start off with Sticky Web!" Viola shouted as Surskit fired multiple Sticky Web at Yasha. "Blackshot, counter with Echoed Voice." Yasha said as Blackshot let out a loud echo like roar that shredded the Sticky Web and slammed into Surskit doing serious damage. "Surskit use Ice Beam for a Ice Battlefield!" Viola shouted as Surskit prepared for an Ice Beam. "Acrobatics." Yasha said as Blackshot started to do acrobatic like movements heading straight for Surskit at incredible speed before slamming his paw into Surskit's face knocking it back before unleashing a barrage of attacks before leaping back leaving the Skater Pokemon in a daze. "Whoa! Blackshot is fast!" I shouted surprised as Blackshot seemed in another league than my Froakie. "End this with Rock Tomb." Yasha stated as Blackshot created multiple huge boulders and sent them flying straight into Surskit. "Surskit no!" Viola shouted as the boulders slammed into Surskit doing major damage and knocking the Pokemon out. "That Rock Tomb was insanely powerful! That Froakie of his is really strong." Clemont stated as I nodded and both of them recalled their Pokemon. "Your really strong but I'm not losing just yet! Vivion come out!" Viola shouted bring out Vivion.

"Sakura, time for the last battle!" Yasha shouted as he brought out his Diancie Sakura. [Sakura's moves are: Ancient Power, Dazzling Gleam, Rock Tomb, Diamond Storm, Moonblast, Power Gem, Substitute, Double Team, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, Stealth Rock, Reflect, Light Screen, Protect, Psyshock, Sandstorm, Stone Edge, Psychic, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball and Trick Room along with a special move.] "Another legendary. Let's see how it handles Vivion! Use Sleep Powder!" Viola shouted as Vivion let loose a huge cloud of Sleep Powder towards Sakura. "Sakura, Sandstorm." Yasha spoke as Sakura's eyes glowed and a huge sandstorm appeared in front of her bringing in the sleep powder and firing it towards Vivion slamming the Bug/Flying Type with its own attack. "No! Vivion, you've got to wake up!" Viola shouted as Vivion could barely stay awake. "End this with Diamond Storm." Yasha spoke as Sakura created a barrage of huge diamonds and fired them at Vivion who was asleep.

The diamonds slammed and did unbelievable damage since Rock Types were really strong against Bug/Flying Types like Vivion and with a loud thud Vivion crashed to the ground knocked out. "What power! Sakura just took out Vivion with one hit even if the attack was super effective!" Clemont shouted as I nodded and looked at Yasha. 20 minutes later we were standing outside of the Gym with Viola and Alexa. "You two fought very hard today and you've earned your Gym Badges. I grant to you the Bug Badge!" Viola explained as she handed me and Yasha the Bug Badge. "Alright! I've got the Bug Badge!" I cheered with Pikachu and Fletchling. "The Power of Mantra lead us to victory for we've gotten the Bug Badge as well." Yasha spoke being cool like a ninja. "So which Gym are you challenging next? If you don't have one, I suggest you go to the one in Cyllage City which is close to here." Viola explained as we nodded. "Sounds good. Next stop is Cyllage City." Asura spoke as we said our goodbyes and headed off to Cyllage City.

I've managed to get the Bug Badge from Viola while getting to see my Uncle Yasha in action. Now with Cyllage City in our sights we continued as our journey continues!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! SonicAsura is back! I'm so sorry for not posting lately but my summer hasn't started out well and my sister was making my life hell so me trying to write chapters were impossible and really stressful at the time. I was also figuring out a project I'll be doing for later this summer but I have something to announce. Starting in October, I'll be doing a new story series. It's called Bendy and the Fairy Tail, being my first crossover involving Bendy and the Ink Machine and Fairy Tail. I've been wanting to do a Fairy Tail story for quite some time just couldn't get the idea until introduced to Bendy and the Ink Machine gave insight of how incredible these two could actually work. It'll be coming on October so be prepared! Anyway let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: To Feel The Mantra!

Announcer: "After a blistering battle at the Santalune Gym and Ash and Yasha's victory earning the Bug Badge, our heroes had decided to rest and take a break enjoying a lunch break with friends and Pokemon."

We were together enjoying a nice lunch made by Clemont consisting of some stew and sandwiches, however my Dad went off to go see if he can find us berries to go with the meal. "Mmm! This is so good! Your a really good cook Clemont!" I spoke as I took another bite of the curry. "Yes. It's a very delicious curry, you certainly know how to use a good amount of spices and work with the ingredients pretty well." Yasha spoke as he took a sip of his tea. "Aw, your making me blush. It's important to learn how to cook on a journey for both trainer and Pokemon." Clemont answered. "I'm back." A familiar voice spoke as we turned to see my Dad was back carrying a basket full of berries in it. You could see Pecha, Oran, Lechi, Cheri, Sitrus, Chesto, Tamato and Rawst berries in the big straw woven basket. "Whoa! Look at all of these berries! They look so yummy!" Bonnie answered as I took some of the berries out for the Pokemon and for us.

"It's important to have your strength up for today my son. Since Yasha is here we can start your training." Asura spoke as I looked surprised. "What kind of training?" Serena asked curiously. "Today you'll be learning how to tap into Mantra. Basically, we're going to show you how to wield your Elemental Mantra." Asura and Yasha spoke as I looked surprised. "Elemental Mantra?" I asked with wide eyes looking at my father and uncle's faces with awe. "Pika?" Pikachu asked paying attention to the scene.

* * *

You'll never take us alive. We swore that death would do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty

Lovers and partners, Partners in crime!

(Screen is completely black until two spotlights appear on stage revealing Ash and Asura with their partners Volcanion and Pikachu as the Pokemon Logo appears above their heads. They then leap off the stage with aura around them.)

This the tale of reckless love, Living a life of crime on the run.

A blush to a gun to paint these streets green and red.

(Goes to Ash with his Pikachu, Fletchling and Froakie along with 3 shadowed Pokemon moving to Asura with his three Pokemon having his arms crossed with 3 shadowed Pokemon as well, Yasha with his pokemon and 4 shadowed ones and two shadowed figures of a man and woman.)

Everybody freeze, nobody move. Put the money in the bag or we will shoot.

Empty out the vault, and me and my doll will be on our way.

Our paper faces flood the streets. And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll

play with fire 'cause…

(Serena and Fennekin try out different styles with a pink background, Clemont and Bonnie working together with Dedenne and Bunnelby. Asura and Ash face off against two fierce Pokemon as Pikachu and Volcanion jumped into the fray with a huge Thunderbolt.)

You'll never take us alive. We swore that death would do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty.

Lovers and partners, Partners in crime!

(Ash and Asura battling against Team Rocket with Odama letting loose a Magical Leaf and Yuki with Shadow Punch sending Inkay and an unknown Pokemon flying.)

The skies are black with lead filled rain. A morbid painting on display

This is the night the young love died, Buried at each other's side.

You never took us alive. We swore that death would do us part,

So now we haunt you in the dark. You never took us alive

We live as ghosts among these streets. Lovers and Partners

Partners in crime. Partners in crime!

(Ash and Asura releases their mantra into the sky and raised their fists up as they clash with an unknown adversary through storming skies. Moving to a scene of them standing with their friends and Pokemon stood beside them as they grinned in their Vajra forms before punching the screen showing a Pokeball and a fist shaped imprint in the ground.)

* * *

"Elemental Mantra? I didn't know Mantra had elements, I thought you said it was based on emotions." Serena asked a little confused. "I remember you talking about this back home. You see Mantra each have its own element depending on its type. Dad told me that Mantra of Wrath is a Fire Type power even created flames with it. So what's your Mantra Uncle Yasha?" I asked curiously. "I am the Demigod of Melancholy, and my Mantra Element is Wind. I can create blades of wind with my attacks that can slice through opponents and obstacles also allowing me to move faster than normal Demigods. For example, Mantra of Pride is Electric Based, Lust is Ice, Violence is Earth, Greed is Dark, Vanity is Light and Sloth is Illusion or Psychic in your terms. Your Mantra determines your power but it is up to the user on how to shape and use it." Yasha explained.

"If you want to bring out more of your powers then you must learn to tap into your Mantra. Since Yasha is here then he can help you bring it out because I tapped into mine through combat and you really aren't good at fighting. You lack technique and experience only having it for Pokemon Battles." Asura explained because what he said was true, I was never in an actual fight and if things continued to change then I wouldn't be able to keep up or be able to protect my friends and Pokemon. "Alright! If it can help grow me stronger than I'm ready!" I shouted with a determined look on my face as Yasha and Asura both smiled. "I'll be teaching you Martial Arts and techniques passed on by Demigods. Yasha will help you control and tap into your Mantra. You'll need it have better control for your Demigod Mode to bring out faster and be able to use your Vajra form as well." Asura explained as I nodded. "First I'll be training you to tap into your Mantra. It'll help your body grow naturally stronger and more stable due to having your Mantra full released and regulating normally through your body." Yasha explained.

15 minutes later…

We had packed our stuff and was currently sitting by a small river going through the forest as Yasha and I were sitting down cross legged. "The best way to tap into one's Mantra is to empty your mind through meditation. Clear your mind of all thoughts and focused in on the power at the core of your chest." Yasha spoke as he closed his eyes and I followed. "Now do you see the fire at your core? The Fires of Wrath that burn bright within you?" Yasha asked. "I… I see it… It's a bit far but I see it burning bright." I answered picturing the flame in my mind. "Now focus and reach towards it. Feel the aura of wrath it emits, feel the wrath within your soul and try to bring it to the surface." Yasha spoke as I removed all emotions and focused the burning hate of wrath going through my heart and mind as the flame drew closer and closer.

"Embrace this emotion don't let it control you. It is apart of you and your being. Make peace with this side of yourself. Wrath is you and you are Wrath." Yasha spoke as I felt the fierce emotion that flowed through peacefully instead of wildly as the flame was right in front of me. "I can touch it… I feel the flames of Wrath itself… The flame of my soul." I spoke as runes appeared on my body. "Now focus it and bring it to the surface. Picture the flame in the palm of your hands. Feel its warmth, its heat and burning emotion." Yasha spoke as I began to focus and to bring the flame forth as a red aura began to appear around my body. The aura swayed and move like a fire and bursting forth around us as my friends and family could feel the raw emotion and power coming from it. Then I felt something moving in the open palms of my hands.

I opened my eyes to see a large wisp of flame was in the palm of my hands burning blood red with raw emotion and vigor. "Wow. It's so pretty." Bonnie stated in wonder as Dedenne agreed in his own words. "Incredible. Pure emotion brought to a physical manifestation. It's mind boggling." Clemont answered amazed and scanning the wrath flames. "So this is Wrath in it's purest state yet it doesn't feel that dark." Serena stated curious. "Wrath can be of both dark and light or good and evil. It depends on the person's reason for Wrath. Ash's wrath isn't of darkest means so the flames aren't brimming with evil energy but warmth of light. If they were then they would be deep red as a pool of blood and malice. But Ash...this Mantra of yours is at an incredible level and you've only just tapped into it but I can sense the endless amounts of it coming from you. Somehow you tapped into all of it on your first go." Yasha stated impressed as I looked at the flame along with my Pokemon who were also in awe..

"So this is my Mantra…" I spoke as the flame disappeared with a thought and so did the aura. "Now that you've tapped into your Mantra completely, it'll be flowing through your body so your body will be much more stronger and go through slight changes. Now try to bring out your Mantra again. Focus it into a small sphere." Yasha stated as he stood up and focused his mantra into his hand as it took the form of a blue light. "Then fire it." Yasha spoke as the small light flew from his finger turning into a small blade of wind going through a tree. The tree split cleanly in half along with multiple rocks in front of it before leaving a huge slice in a rock formation. "Whoa! That was really strong for something so small!" Bonnie shouted surprised by Yasha's attack. "That it isn't anything. We can create an attack much more stronger and effective than that little display but we keep our powers in check to avoid any unnecessary damages." Asura spoke as they looked a little nervous but amazed.

"Now Ash, your turn to try. Remember focus it and then fire." Yasha spoke as I nodded. I concentrated trying to tap into my mantra feeling the wrath flowing through me. A small fireball appeared at the tip of my finger burning bright with emotion. "Focus then...Fire!" I shouted as I shot the fireball at a dead tree. The small flame burst through the tree setting it ablaze as it continued to a few rocks where the flame pierced through and burned the stone before crashing into the same rock formation leaving a huge singe mark in it. "Incredible! It incinerated the tree and rocks in just one touch! It's unimaginable!" Clemont stated as he tried to figure out how the flames could burn stone to ash. "I think I learned my first move. Wrath Arrow." I said in amazement. "I believe you should start your training now Asura." Yasha spoke as Asura cracked a grin.

"Hey Dad. Can our Pokemon join in our training too? I'll think it'll be a great idea and help get stronger for our next Gym Battle." I answered as Asura thought about it before nodding. "Very well but pay close attention." Asura spoke. 5 minutes later we moved to a perfect opening in the forest wide enough for Asura's training. "Before we start I need to judge the situation. Ash, I want you to punch me." Asura spoke as we stood wide eyed and our jaws dropped except for Yasha. "What?! Why would I punch my own father?!" I asked completely shocked. "Whoa! Asura really wants to get punched badly!" Bonnie stated shocked. "I get it. You want to test Ash's physical strength in battle to see where he's placed at." Clemont mentioned adjusting his glasses. "I want you to punch me with everything you've got and don't hold back even a millimeter. Just slug me." Asura stated with his arms crossed.

"Okay. Hrraaagh!" I shouted as I charged in and punched my father in the gut with all my strength. The impossible thing was that he didn't budge an inch, looked like it didn't touch him and stood impassive. "Not bad but could use a lot of work on it. The first thing to do is fix your stance. You need a fighting stance that'll keep you in balance and intimidate your opponents. Since you are of the Mantra of Wrath and my son, then you'll adopt mine. Now follow my movement and stance then adapt it to your own." Asura spoke as I observed him preparing to his battle stance. "Place your right leg forward and left behind your back with feet placed firmly on the ground. *placed my right leg forward bend and my left behind just like Asura* From your back straight and move your left arm back to your side with your hand opened and fingers angled like claws. *straighten my back and move my left arm back with my hand opened in the position of claws* Then raise your right arm in front above your head with your hand up and bent like claws as well." Asura spoke as I followed the last order to the letter.

The stance seemed right to me like it suited perfectly for who I am. "This is the Wrath Kyuubi Stance, only those who inherit the Mantra of Wrath are allowed to use it. From now on whenever you are in a battle, go into this stance at the beginning. It'll keep you balanced and show your opponent that your serious and you aren't backing down. I'll go through the basics of Martial Arts. We'll go into advance techniques when you got the basics down perfectly or until I think your ready. When you attack don't swing wildly, focus on your opponent. Focus on where they are and how they positioned themselves or move. If you don't focus your attacks then you'll not be able to stand a chance in a real fight. If your opponent attacks you then your reaction timing must be swift. Dodge if you can but if the attack is fast then block. Hold your arms together crossed like an X and keep it strong. That'll reduce the damage and give you a chance to counter. We'll be going over these three basics today." Asura spoke as he looked in the eye easily noticing the glow in his eyes.

The battle begun as I leaped towards Dad with my fist cocked back. I went in for a punch but he quickly dodged out of the way and delivered a powerful blow to my gut sending back on my knees got up quickly. He went for the offensive going in for a leg sweep. I reacted fast and jumped over Asura's leg kicking him in the side hard but he stood impassive retaliating with a kick blow to chest knocking the wind out of me. I managed to recover landing on my feet to see Asura charging at me once more with incredible speed. I put my arms up and protected myself from a powerful blow being pushed back by the force going in for a counter attack. Fists collided as it turned into a fist fight as punches flew by mine either missing or blocking Dad's or his connecting to my face or my fist.

Our Pokemon were following in their own way of fighting but without the use of their moves. This was a true test of strength and dexterity not of powers or special attacks. I started to notice a pattern from my dad and knew I could use it to my advantage. I feinted an attack to the left as he dodged allowing me to deliver a strong kick to his lower section (guess what it is...often referred as stones). Asura flinched allowing me to give him a haymaker to the face. His head tilted to the side but that was about it. "Nice punch. Here's mine." Asura spoke with a glint of red in his eyes as he slammed his fist into my gut hard not only knocking the wind out of me but sent me flying into the trunk of a tree hard and fell down with swirls in my eyes. "And Ash is unable to battle! Asura wins!" Bonnie joked as my friends and family tried to not laugh by the young blond's attempt at a joke. "I guess I hit him too hard. My bad." Asura spoke as he sheepishly scratched his head walking towards me and shook me a bit to see if I was conscious.

"I'm okay. I've been run over by a stampede of Tauros so this is normal. How did I do?" I asked in a daze. "You did really good for your first day of training. You managed to land some blows on me that I actually felt. You have potential but need to draw it out more but I know you'll make a powerful warrior one day. Until then we'll keep training." Asura spoke with a smile on my face as I smiled proudly at my dad and uncle. "I think that'll be enough training for today. We'll work on it the next day focusing on your Mantra and your battle techniques. It's getting dark soon so we should set up camp again." Yasha explained as we noticed the sun was beginning to go down. "Sure. I'm feeling starved after a good workout. Right guys?" I asked as our Pokemon agreed in union.

We set up camp and had dinner before heading to bed. Everyone was asleep except for me. I was lying in my sleeping bag looking at the ceiling of my tent with Pikachu sleeping beside me. Currently thinking about today's training and how I now tapped into my Mantra. I could feel more evidently now. It's presence and aura flowing through my body but not overtaking me. "Everything is changing so fast. Meeting my dad, going on my first journey to Kalos, meeting Froakie and Fletchling, winning my first Gym badge, being introduced to my uncle and unlocking my heritage. Things are changing so fast it's hard to keep up. But I'm going to grow stronger for my friends, my family and my Pokemon. We'll grow stronger together and be able to face anything in our future. Until then we'll keep working harder." I spoke with a smile on my face before drifting into slumber.

Unknowingly to me or everyone, my body slowly started to change, my hair became a tiny bit light as there was now a tip of white hair on the spike in front of my face, thin light brown outlines similar to the runes on my Demigod Mode form appeared on my body and around my eyes, my muscles grew a bit as my body grew until I was three inches taller and abs started to show on my chest slightly defined with Asura's rune patterns on them. Other than those small changes, I remained the same but felt much stronger now. This was only the beginning though.

After a day of training for Ash, he manages to unlock the dormant power of his Mantra learning the Wrath Arrow Technique. With his body adjusting to this power, his heritage begins to show! How will Ash grow as the journey continues!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back and I've got some news. After discussing about Pokémon and trainers, I've decided that Ash will get some extra Pokémon than he got in the anime since due to Goodra leaving it left an empty spot. One of the Pokémon Ash will be getting is the Ghost/Grass Type Phantump and I want your idea on the other two Pokémon Ash will have on his team along with the originals. But also I'll be asking if you want a sneak peek of Bendy and the Fairy Tail story I'm working on to see what your getting into. Other than that enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Asura's Eggcellent Day!

Asura's Point of View

Night had slowly become day as I was currently sleeping in a tent that packed for me before Ash and I set out for our journey to the Kalos region. The sun was also the first to get into my face through the slit in the door's zipper. "Mmmmmmm…" I mumbled as I turned over to notice something round and smooth was lying beside. "Huh?" I muttered as I opened my eyes to see a blurry brown object before me. It was oval until my eyes adjusted and widened due to what I saw. It was an egg. A 1 ft tall brown egg with white feather like patterns around its middle and lizard like prints scattered around it like rings. "What the h_ll? What's this doing in my tent? Did someone left it here?" I asked puzzled taking a look at the egg.

* * *

You'll never take us alive. We swore that death would do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty

Lovers and partners, Partners in crime!

(Screen is completely black until two spotlights appear on stage revealing Ash and Asura with their partners Volcanion and Pikachu as the Pokemon Logo appears above their heads. They then leap off the stage with aura around them.)

This the tale of reckless love, Living a life of crime on the run.

A blush to a gun to paint these streets green and red.

(Goes to Ash with his Pikachu, Fletchling and Froakie along with 3 shadowed Pokemon moving to Asura with his three Pokemon having his arms crossed with 3 shadowed Pokemon as well, Yasha with his pokemon and 4 shadowed ones and two shadowed figures of a man and woman.)

Everybody freeze, nobody move. Put the money in the bag or we will shoot.

Empty out the vault, and me and my doll will be on our way.

Our paper faces flood the streets. And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll

play with fire 'cause…

(Serena and Fennekin try out different styles with a pink background, Clemont and Bonnie working together with Dedenne and Bunnelby. Asura and Ash face off against two fierce Pokemon as Pikachu and Volcanion jumped into the fray with a huge Thunderbolt.)

You'll never take us alive. We swore that death would do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty.

Lovers and partners, Partners in crime!

(Ash and Asura battling against Team Rocket with Odama letting loose a Magical Leaf and Yuki with Shadow Punch sending Inkay and an unknown Pokemon flying.)

The skies are black with lead filled rain. A morbid painting on display

This is the night the young love died, Buried at each other's side.

You never took us alive. We swore that death would do us part,

So now we haunt you in the dark. You never took us alive

We live as ghosts among these streets. Lovers and Partners

Partners in crime. Partners in crime!

(Ash and Asura releases their mantra into the sky and raised their fists up as they clash with an unknown adversary through storming skies. Moving to a scene of them standing with their friends and Pokemon stood beside them as they grinned in their Vajra forms before punching the screen showing a Pokeball and a fist shaped imprint in the ground.)

* * *

'Maybe this is one of those Pokemon Eggs Ash mentioned about what kind of Pokemon would lay or left there's in my tent? I wonder if Ash has any of those containers to put this in?' I thought before I heard a scream coming from Ash. "That isn't good! Ash I'm coming!" I shouted as I ran out the tent quickly to see what the commotion was about. "Oh." I spoke as I noticed Ash had changed overnight as he looked more like me than he as before. "Whoa! Ash is that you! You got bigger! You now look like a mini Asura!" Bonnie spoke in awe and surprise as Dedenne answered in his own language. "No doubt tapping into his mantra caused the change. Since Mantra can also react to a Demigod's DNA, Ash tapping into it allowed his Demigod DNA to activate and start functioning in his body naturally and with Asura being the one he inherited his Mantra and DNA from caused Ash to look more similar to his father." Yasha and Clemont explained as they looked at each other.

"No doubt you'll have my runes as well but it might be awhile before the skin on your arms start to harden and turn to gold Demigod armor. However there's another surprise than just this. Take a look at what I found in my tent." I explained as Ash looked thoroughly at his arms before following me to my tent and getting the glimpse of the Pokemon Egg lying there. "No way! That's a Pokemon Egg!" Ash shouted surprised as Serena looked at it curiously. "So that's a Pokemon Egg? This is the first time I've seen one before but what's it doing in Asura's tent?" Serena asked. "Vol." Timaeus answered as he came back to the tent with something in his arms. It was an Egg Incubator and a towel from my bag. "Where've you been Timaeus? I didn't see you this morning. Do you know about this egg?" I asked as Volcanion nodded.

"Vol vol Volcanion canion vol."[I went out on an early stroll when I noticed something by the edge of a tree. It was this egg but there was no sign of any Pokemon that left it there and no scent. I couldn't leave it alone so I brought in your tent and left it there so it wouldn't get damaged or lost.] Volcanion answered as his language started to sound completely English to me. "He said he found the egg all alone and brought it over here to be watched over. You did a good job Volcanion. Though I wonder what Pokemon will hatch from this egg." I spoke curiously as I placed the towel in the incubator and laid the egg gently into the device. "I wonder how long does it take for these types of eggs to hatch?" Yasha asked interested with Blackshot and Sakura nodding in agreement. "It depends on what type of Pokemon will hatch from it. Some eggs hatch in less than a day while others take at least an entire week but it's hard to tell from an egg that's been recently found." Clemont answered.

We packed up our tents and items preparing to continue our journey to the next town as I held onto the Pokemon Egg in my hands. "I can't wait to see what hatches from the egg!" Bonnie answered excitedly. "If you like, you can carry the incubator." I spoke as Bonnie's eyes glowed with enthusiasm as I handed her the incubator. It was fine until… SNATCH! The egg disappeared out of Bonnie's arms! "Aaah! The egg is gone!" Bonnie shrieked before we heard a light bit of laughter as we looked up to see a Pokemon was holding the egg in its grasp as another one stood by it. The one holding the egg resembled a ghost at least 5 ft in size with purple clawed floating hands, big eyes with tiny pupils and a huge mouth with a wicked grin on it while the other was at least 1 ft and 5 inch ghost type that resembled a grayish blue puppet with a robe like body, blue and yellow eyes and a horn on top of its head.

"It's a Haunter and Shuppet!" Clemont shouted as Yasha and I quickly took out our Pokedex. "Shuppet the Puppet Pokemon and the Pre evolved form of Banette. Typing is Ghost. Shuppet love to feed on malice and envy using its horn drain the emotion from vengeful people during the night. It gathers in areas filled with vengeful people and Pokemon." "Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. Haunter can watch opponents by hiding in walls and slips through anything in its way. Typing is Ghost and Poison." Both Pokedex answered as I wasn't happy about this development. "Give us back that egg! It doesn't belong to you!" Ash shouted as both ghost types just laughed at us before attempting to run away with the egg.

"No you don't! Odama come out and help get that egg back!" I shouted as I sent out Odama who leaped into the air and fired a barrage of glowing rainbow leaves straight at the two Ghost Pokemon but Shuppet countered with a Shadow Ball causing an explosion and the egg disappearing within the smoke and landed somewhere in the forest while Shuppet and Haunter took off quickly. "Oh no! The egg fell down somewhere into the woods! I just hope it's okay!" Serena answered worried as I wasn't happy. "Let's split up and search for the egg." Clemont answered as I headed off with Odama following along with Timaeus and Yasha's two Pokemon.

"Yasha! I hate to say this but we need find that egg before it ends up becoming someone's omelet. Can Sakura search the terrain?" I asked as Yasha nodded. "Alright. Sakura let's put that new technique to work. Use Rock Terrain." Yasha answered as brown wave of energy spread about the ground as it started to glow. "Rock Terrain?" I asked curiously. "It's a move I taught Sakura, it will allow her to search for nearby objects or Pokemon on the ground and using stones to locate anything we're looking for." Yasha explained as I was impressed by him but not that much.

"I bet we'll run into the Haunter and Shuppet again if we end up finding the egg." I answered as I heard a slight chuckle from Yasha. "Yeah and I want to be there to catch that Shuppet. I felt it's energy and it was definitely strong. Stronger than the Haunter from earlier." Yasha answered with a smug grin on his face. "How about this? If we find that Shuppet and you catch it, I want to have a battle between it and my Yuki-Onna." I said challenging Yasha. "Very well but don't whine when you lose." Yasha answered with a smug grin on his face. Suddenly a stone a good distance from us lifted high into the ground over the trees. "Found our objective! Let's go!" Yasha shouted as we quickly headed towards the spot to see the Egg Incubator lying next to a tree and right in front of the egg was that same Haunter and Shuppet.

"Found you!" We both shouted in unison as Haunter and Shuppet swiftly turned around and growled. "Shuppet shup! Haunter haunt!" Both of them cried as they were ready to battle. "Blackshot, will you do the honors and fight alongside me?" Yasha asked as Blackshot nodded and stood in front of Yasha. "Odama? Do you want to battle? It'll be good practice for our next Gym battle." I asked as Odama agreed and stood before me as I went over his moves. "This Pokemon's Special Ability is Trace which copies an opponent's special ability. Ralts Moves: Confusion, Lucky Chant, Double Team, Mean Look, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Magical Leaf, Calm Mind, Stored Power, Shadow Sneak, Psyshock and Thunderbolt. This Pokemon is able to use Luster Purge but recommended for last resorts." I thought interested by Odama's moves.

"Alright. Odama start off the battle using Confusion!" I shouted as Odama's eyes glowed before the opponent Haunter started to glow and was sent flying into a tree but quickly recovered. "Shuppet!" Shuppet shouted as it fired a Shadow Ball at Blackshot and Odama. "Blackshot dodge!/Odama protect yourself with Double Team!" We both shouted as Blackshot got out of the way while Odama created multiple copies as the copies took the hit leaving Odama unharmed. "Haunt!" Haunter howled as it let out a huge thunderbolt at Odama. "Odama! Use Calm Mind and Lucky Chant together to protect you from the thunderbolt!" I shouted as red and orange enveloped Odama along with a barrier of musical chants and words creating a barrier around him deflecting the Thunderbolt.

"Blackshot! Use Acrobatics then follow up with Waterfall!" Yasha ordered as Blackshot started to travel across the ground at incredible speed slamming into Shuppet but just before it was about to unleash its Waterfall, Shuppet countered with a huge breath of flames sending Blackshot flying back but the frog Pokemon quickly recovered. "No doubt about it! That Shuppet used Flamethrower and a pretty strong one too." I answered as Odama quickly dodged a Shadow Punch from Haunter. "Alright Odama! Let's finish him off! Stored Power maximum strength!" I shouted as Odama focused a powerful beam of energy before releasing it in the form of a giant shock wave slamming straight in Haunter sending it flying far away. "Blackshot time to use our secret move! Shadow Shuriken!" Yasha shouted as dark energy focused into Blackshot's paws shaping into a powerful shuriken of swirling darkness.

"5 shot Shadow Shuriken fire!" Yasha cried out as Blackshot threw a barrage of Shurikens in star position straight at Shuppet repeatedly attacking the Pokemon before knocking it into the air. "Go Healball!" Yasha shouted as he threw a pink Pokeball with yellow waves on it that struck Shuppet. The ball sucked in Shuppet and landed on the ground swishing back and forth until it pinged. Yasha grabbed ahold of the Pokeball and smiled. "I've caught Shuppet, we shall walk the path of storming melancholy." Yasha spoke as his Pokemon cheered happily. "I remember that type of Pokeball from the book Delia gave me. If a Pokemon is captured by a Healball then it'll be fully healed. You were prepared for our Pokemon battle." I answered with a smile on my face claiming my egg back.

We quickly headed back to meet with the others at the same revenue point to see they are all waiting for us. "Hey look! They're back and they've got the egg!" Serena shouted as Bonnie ran over to me with a sad face. "I'm so sorry for the egg. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't have to go look for it." Bonnie whimpered as I patted her on the head and gave her a comforting smile. "It's alright. None of us knew what was going to happen not even me. So don't beat yourself up." I spoke as Bonnie's frown turned into a smile which ended up with her hugging me. "Could you do me a favor and watch over this Pokemon Egg? I agreed to Yasha that we should have a Pokemon Battle." I explained as Bonnie smiled with glee while the others were excited to witness a Pokemon Battle.

Yasha and I stood at least 30 ft apart from each other as Clemont was the referee of the match. "This is a One on One Pokemon battle between Asura and Yasha! The first Pokemon that stands is the winner. Now bring out your Pokemon!" Clemont shouted as we held the Pokeball containing our Ghost Types. "Yuki-Onna charge into the fray!/Marionette, it's time to strike!" We both shouted as we brought out our two Pokemon. "So Yasha caught the Shuppet from earlier! It sure looks strong." Ash answered excited as Pikachu agreed. Yasha quickly went over Marionette(Shuppet) Move list and abilities. Marionette's Special Ability is Cursed Body and attacks are Flamethrower, Will O Wisp, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Curse, Night Shade, Hex, Feint, Sucker Punch, Thunder and Dazzling Gleam. Gender is Female.]

"A battle between Ghost Types… I wonder who will win." Serena asked as the battle began. "Yuki! Start this off with Sucker Punch!" I shouted as a shadow fist appeared beside Yuki as she delivered a powerful blow to Shuppet knocking it back but the Ghost Type quickly recovered. "Double Team and follow it up with Shadow Sneak!" Yasha shouted as Marionette quickly created an army of Double Team that snuck into the shadows on the ground along with the real Marionette. "Gast Gas!(Where did she go?)" Yuki spoke confused before a barrage of shadow covered Shuppets slammed straight into her sending the Gas Pokemon to the ground quickly. 'That Shuppet is fast and sneaky. Just like Yasha but we aren't giving up just yet.' I thought as Yuki tried to get up. "You can do it Yuki! I have faith in you and I know we can win! We are partners after all and we need to stick together!" I shouted as Yuki turned and faced me before smiling until she started to glow. "No way!" Clemont shouted surprised. "Could it be?" Serena asked surprised. "Yuki is Evolving!" They shouted as this was my first time seeing a Pokemon evolve.

Yuki grew bigger until she was 5 ft 11 in height, big 3 fingered clawed hands appeared in front of her, the gas around her body composed into a more solid yet demonic ghost like appear and her blue flame like appearance a complete white as her mouth was black and her eyes were now light blue. The light vanished as Yuki became a Haunter. "HAUNTER!" Yuki howled with a more eerie and booming voice that had a hint of scratch to it. I took out my Pokedex and scanned Yuki once more. "Haunter, The Gas Pokemon and Evolved form of Gastly. When Gastly evolved into Haunter, it's Psychic abilities become fully awakened and those licked by its tongue have the life sucked out of them." My Pokedex stated as I smirked and noticed Yuki learned a new move.

"You ready to test your new strength Yuki?" I asked as Yuki agreed full heartedly. "Alright! Now use Shadow Punch!" I shouted as Yuki shot forward at incredible speed and delivered a powerful shadow energy enveloped punch to Marionette sending the ghost type flying into the air. "Marionette! Recover and use Shadow Ball!" Yasha shouted as Marionette quickly recovered and fired a Shadow Ball in retaliation. "Dodge that Shadow Ball and use Payback!" I shouted as Yuki immediately dodged out of the way and fired a sphere of black energy straight at Marionette as the Ghost Type was caught in the blast and fell towards the ground.

"No! Marionette! Snap out of it!" Yasha shouted as Marionette tried to recover in mid air only to find Yuki was in the small Ghost Type's face. "Yuki! It's time to end this! Use Shadow Punch Barrage Style!" I shouted as Yuki's fists were enveloped in pure black shadow like energy then unleashed a flurry of punches onto Marionette repeatedly before sending a final punch sending the Ghost type towards the ground hard. "No Marionette!" Yasha shouted as the dust cleared to reveal Marionette's eyes were swirls showing the Pokemon was defeated. "Marionette is unable to battle! Yuki wins! Asura is the winner!" Clemont shouted as I smiled brightly to receive a hug from the newly evolved Yuki. "You did a great job Yuki. I'm proud of you." I answered as petting Yuki's head causing her to coo happily.

"You did a great job Marionette. Go ahead and take a rest." Yasha answered giving a Sitrus Berry to his Shuppet and returned her back into the Heal Ball. "That was so cool! I got to witness a Pokemon evolving for the first time! It was so incredible!" Bonnie shouted happily as Yuki smiled with glee. "Dad, you and Yuki ad Yasha with Marionette make an incredible team together but I'm not falling behind! Me and my Pokemon are going to reach to the top!" Ash answered with a determined look on his face. "And we'll be ready." I answered with a smile as we head out once more to Cyllage City. From one surprise to another, Asura manages to get the Pokemon Egg back while Yasha gains a new friend in the form of a Shuppet called Marionette to Yuki evolving into a Haunter. What other surprises are in for our heroes as the journey continues!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back and I've got some news. Sorry for the wait but I had a bit of a writer's block. It took me awhile to finish the chapter but here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Grooming Furfrou with a Demigoddess!

Announcer: Our heroes have made it out of the woods coming back to Lumiose City and decided to take a small break by one of the fountains.

I was standing by Ash on the back of Timaeus since he insisted on giving me a ride. Bonnie was by the fountain watching the water go until Clemont called her over. We were about to head into town when a new Pokemon had come into view. It was a dog like Pokemon that reminded me of a poodle but with black skin, slightly long ears and white fur but decorated with a blue star on the hair on it's head, styled like a poodle and had a blue star at the end of it's tail. "Hey look! That's a Furfrou!" Clemont stated as Ash pulled out his Pokedex but this time the Pokedex showed a picture of Furfrou covered in a thick coat of white fur.

"Furfrou, the Dog Pokemon. Typing is Normal. Furfrou used to serve as bodyguards for royalty since ancient times." Ash's Pokedex read. "But it doesn't look like anything I've seen in the Pokedex." I answered. "It must have been groomed. Serena told that there is a Pokemon Grooming Salon that grooms Pokemon along with a popular stylist. That Furfrou must have came out from there." Yasha stated as I gave him an odd look. 'Sense when those he care about personal grooming?' I thought looking at my brother in law until I noticed Bonnie get knocked down by a normal Furfrou. A girl with blue hair wearing a designer came running but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the girl following behind her. "Mithra?" I asked.

* * *

You'll never take us alive. We swore that death would do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty

Lovers and partners, Partners in crime!

(Screen is completely black until two spotlights appear on stage revealing Ash and Asura with their partners Volcanion and Pikachu as the Pokemon Logo appears above their heads. They then leap off the stage with aura around them.)

This the tale of reckless love, Living a life of crime on the run.

A blush to a gun to paint these streets green and red.

(Goes to Ash with his Pikachu, Fletchling and Froakie along with 3 shadowed Pokemon moving to Asura with his three Pokemon having his arms crossed with 3 shadowed Pokemon as well, Yasha with his pokemon and 4 shadowed ones and two shadowed figures of a man and woman.)

Everybody freeze, nobody move. Put the money in the bag or we will shoot.

Empty out the vault, and me and my doll will be on our way.

Our paper faces flood the streets. And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll

play with fire 'cause…

(Serena and Fennekin try out different styles with a pink background, Clemont and Bonnie working together with Dedenne and Bunnelby. Asura and Ash face off against two fierce Pokemon as Pikachu and Volcanion jumped into the fray with a huge Thunderbolt.)

You'll never take us alive. We swore that death would do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty.

Lovers and partners, Partners in crime!

(Ash and Asura battling against Team Rocket with Odama letting loose a Magical Leaf and Yuki with Shadow Punch sending Inkay and an unknown Pokemon flying.)

The skies are black with lead filled rain. A morbid painting on display

This is the night the young love died, Buried at each other's side.

You never took us alive. We swore that death would do us part,

So now we haunt you in the dark. You never took us alive

We live as ghosts among these streets. Lovers and Partners

Partners in crime. Partners in crime!

(Ash and Asura releases their mantra into the sky and raised their fists up as they clash with an unknown adversary through storming skies. Moving to a scene of them standing with their friends and Pokemon stood beside them as they grinned in their Vajra forms before punching the screen showing a Pokeball and a fist shaped imprint in the ground.)

* * *

Standing before us was Mithra. She looked the same with her long black braided hair, grey eyes and light peach skin but she was wearing a green flora dress with pink flowers scattered across it, black shorts, white stockings with twin flowers on each side of her legs, and black dress shoes but there was a strange Pokemon on top of her head. It looked like a white skinned green hedgehog with green leaf like spines on its back, two pink Gracidea flowers on each side of its head, a small black nose, green eyes, and stubby legs. "Father? Uncle?" Mithra asked with that beautiful and innocent voice of hers. "Mithra!" I shouted as Mithra ran and hugged me.

"Mithra? I'm glad to see you are safe but how did you get here?" Yasha asked as Mithra hugged him as well. "I'm glad to see you two. I don't really, all I saw was a bright light and found myself here." Mithra explained as Ash and Mithra saw each other. "Hey Father, who is she?" Ash asked kindly. "Father?" Mithra asked as I sheepishly scratched my head. "Mithra that's your baby brother Ash. Ash, this is your older sister Mithra." I answered as Mithra and Ash looked at each surprised but Ash smiled. "So your Mithra, the one Dad told me about. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduced as Pikachu said hi. "I didn't figure Dad had another kid but I'm glad to have a sibling. My name is Mithra and this is my partner Flora. She's a Shaymin." Mithra introduced as Ash gawked in surprise. "Wow! A Shaymin! It's been awhile since I've seen one." Ash answered as I took out my Pokedex.

"'Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon. Landform and Typing is Grass. The blooming of Gracidea flowers confers the power of flight on it. Feelings of gratitude are the message it delivers.' A Gratitude Pokemon seems to suit your very much Mithra." I answered as Mithra smiled. "I'm so sorry about that. I was trying to groom Furfrou and it ran away. Mithra and I been working as Pokemon Groomers in training since we've met. Flora and Mina also help around the store along with my teacher." Jessica explained. "Mina?" Ash asked curiously.

"She's my other Pokemon. I know! We can head back to the shop and you can meet her and my boss!" Mithra stated happily. "Sure. That sounds like a good idea." Yasha stated as we followed the group to Mithra and Jessica's workplace. It was a small shop and we walked through the doors only to be greeted by a strange hyperactive Pokemon. The Pokemon looked like a blue and light brown monkey with closed white eyes, a blue thing on its head that reminded me of a geyer or something, mitten like hands, a blue tipped monkey tail with 3 droplets at the end, blue and light blue ears and a green scarf around its neck.

"Who's that Pokemon?" I asked scanning the monkey like Pokemon. "'Panpour, the Water Monkey Pokemon. Typing is Water and Gender is Female. The water stored in the tuft on its head is filled with nutrients. It waters plants using its tail and the plants watered by it grow very large.' So this must be Mina. She seems to have been taken care of well." I explained as Mithra smiled and Mina clapped her hands. "She is. Mithra is always good when it comes to taken care of her and other people's Pokemon." A male voice spoke as we noticed a man come out of the room with another groomed Furfrou.

He was the same guy that Serena told us about. Charisma himself. "You see Mithra has this way with Pokemon. That are calm and peaceful around her and she knows a lot on how to care for their needs. She's patient with them and everything. She also trying to help Jessica groom Furfrou." Charisma explained as we saw Jessica explaining to Serena about how they care for their Pokemon. "I see that Furfrou knows that she's nervous and that's why it won't let her groom him." Yasha stated.

"That is correct. Jessica cares about Furfrou but she's afraid she might fail or hurt it. We've been trying to help her but nothing seems to be working in our favor." Charisma spoke as we didn't know the group had left the shop. "So she's afraid?" I asked. "Something like that. Maybe you guys can help her." Charisma asked as I nodded before noticing something missing. "Where is Ash, Mithra and the others?" I asked confused looking to see the whole group had disappeared.

"EEEEEK!" A familiar voice shouted that made my heart sank and filled me with rage. It's Mithra's voice that was screaming. "MITHRA!" I shouted as Timaeus and I ran out of the store with Yasha and his Pokemon following us from behind. I followed Mithra's mantra to see her terrified with the others as Officer Jenny was there. "What's going on Mithra? What happened?!" I asked as I noticed that Flora was missing. "Dad! Someone took Flora and Serena's Fennekin!" Mithra cried as I noticed the paper next to Officer Jenny and recognized them. "TEAM ROCKET! YOUR GOING TO PAY!" I howled as a huge pillar of red mantra shot from my body skyward shaking the ground terribly.

"Team Rocket made a huge mistake. No one makes Mithra cry without dealing with Asura's wrath. Asura never wants to his children cry especially Mithra." Yasha stated as Ash looked at me amazed. "I can sense their Mantra. They are going to pay!" I growled as I took off with the others following in pursuit. Meanwhile Team Rocket was sitting on the ground with a caged Fennekin and Flora. Flora was currently attacking the cage with Magical Leaf trying to break out. "That little Shaymin never gives up! At least those bars are legendary proof or else we'll be in trouble!" Meowth stated looking at the pissed Flora.

"Yeah but we still managed to capture a Legendary Pokemon the boss will be really happy!" Jessie stated excitedly before James turned around and looked horrified. "Um guys, I think they have something to say about it... especially him." James looked horrified as they turned around to notice me standing in front of them madder than ever as everyone else stood behind me. "Nobody makes Mithra cry and gets away with it!" I howled in fury as Team Rocket quickly got up and stood there ground.

"I think he's mad and he's much scarier when he's mad!" Meowth shouted nervously. "Ash! You want to help teach these guys a lesson about making family cry?!" I howled as Ash nodded and getting into the battle stance I should him along with Pikachu. "Inkay let's go!" James shouted as he brought out Inkay. "Timaeus use Scald!" I shouted as Timaeus raised one of his arms and blasted a jetstream of scalding water at Inkay. "Inkay dodge and then use Psybeam!" James shouted as Inkay moved out of the way and fired a powerful Psybeam at Timaeus but Timaeus leaped back and dodged out of the way.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash shouted as Pikachu leapt and ran across the field using Quick Attack leaping towards Inkay who dodged and fired a blob of ink into Pikachu's face blinding him. "Pikachu! Don't give up and use Thunderbolt straight ahead!" Ash shouted as Pikachu fired off a Thunderbolt where Inkay was at. "Timaeus use Hydro Pump!" I shouhted as Timaeus fired two giant jet streams of water from the back of his arms. "Mithra. Help me break Fennekin and Flora out of their cage." Yasha stated as Mithra nodded and followed Yasha to the cages.

"Wobbuffet do your thing!" Jessie shouted as Wobbuffet jumped in front of the Thunderbolt and Hydro Pump using Mirror Force and directed the blast straight towards Pikachu and Mithra! "Aaa!" Mithra shouted as she saw the attack flew towards her until I appeared and deflected it with my hand while Pikachu leapt into the air to dodge the other attack thanks to Ash. "How dare you attack Mithra?! No hurts my family and gets away with it!" I howled as red energy surged through my body as 4 red spots glowed on my back before something shot of them. It was four mechanical arms that were bare until golden armor encased them making them look like mine signifying I had transformed into 6 Armed Vajra Asura.

"Incredible! So this is Asura's Vajra form! It's just like Ash with multiple limbs but those look better for fighting than flying!" Clemont stated as they looked in awe while Team Rocket's was horror. "Tenken's Fury!" I shouted as I unleashed a barrage of wrath energy fists straight towards Team Rocket in a spread shot causing them to scatter from the attack to avoid getting him leaving multiple craters from each attack. "Vol!" Timaeus howled as he fired a barrage of Hydro Pumps towards Team Rocket as well causing the group to flee from the attacks.

Jessica looked at the us amazed by Ash and Pikachu's trust in battle and the connection that both me and Timaeus share closely with our emotions. Until she was caught off guard as Jessie tossed a cage cube at her only for Furfrou to be caught in it. "Inkay attack that 6 armed twerp with Psybeam!" James shouted as Inkay fired another Psybeam at me. I however turned around and hit the attack with a hammer smash destroying it with incredible power while leaving James and Inkay horrified from the power. "Jessica! Catch!" I shouted as I tossed her a thick sturdy branch to help rescue her Furfrou.

"Timaeus! Flash Cannon let's go!" I shouted as a gray sphere of energy appeared in front of Timaeus' arms before firing them in the form of lasers straight at Wobbuffet sending the Psychic pokemon flying into the air. "Sonic Slash." Yasha stated as blue energy enveloped his hand and chopped the cage with a single slice setting Flora and Fennekin free. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Pikachu fired another Thunderbolt at Inkay striking the target and sent Inkay flying into the ground.

Jessica slammed the top of the cage with the stick destroying the cube and setting free her Furfrou as Team Rocket regrouped to notice all of us standing before them with Mithra and Flora along with Yasha and Sakura. "Alright Furfrou Charge Beam!/ Timaeus Thunderbolt!/ Flora Magical Leaf!/ Sakura Diamond Storm! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Mithra, Yasha, Jessica, Ash and I shouted as our Pokemon fired off their attacks straight at Team Rocket creating a gigantic explosion sending the group of criminals flying away. You hear "We're blasting off again" from the petty group.

I returned to normal as I noticed Furfrou had finally trusted Jessica and Mithra was back to smiling with Mina and Flora. We returned back to the shop to watch Jessica groom Furfrou with assistance from Mithra by handing her what she needed. It took a while but Furfrou was fully groomed giving a Heart style trim. "You did really good Jessica and you too Mithra. You both are talented." I spoke with a smile on my face as they smiled. "Um, Charisma...I?" Mithra asked but Charisma knew what she was talking. "I'm pretty sure you want to journey with your father. You've been waiting for this day to be reunited with him. I'm not going to stop you but wish you good luck on your trip." Charisma answered as Mithra smiled brightly before hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Charisma for taking care of my daughter. I am truly grateful." I stated as Charisma smiled. "Hey Mithra, I wish you luck on your trip. I am so grateful to have a friend like you. I found this the other day and was hoping to give it to you." Jessica explained as she took out a flower similar to Flora's from her pocket. "That's a Gracidea. I heard that if a Shaymin holds that during the day they can switch to their Sky Form. I want to give it to you as a gift and sign of friendship." Jessica explained as Mithra took the flower and hugged Jessica. "Thank you so much Jessica." Mithra smiled.

Announcer: Thanks to help of Ash and his friends, Jessica and Furfrou have now see each other as partners and Asura is reunited with his daughter Mithra. What is in store for our heroes as the journey continues…

Somewhere out of Lumiose City a tall figure stood within the woods as the only you could notice was glowing white eyes and a shine of a blade on his back and a small Ghost like Pokemon stood beside him. "We're finally here my friend. Now it's time to find my pupil. I'm coming for you… Asura." The man spoke as he let out a wild laugh. To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back and I've got some news. Sorry for the wait but I had a bit of a writer's block. It took me awhile to finish the chapter but here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Mysterious Swordsman

After the whole fiasco yesterday, my family and Ash's friends decided to spend the night at the Pokemon Center. Ash and Mithra easily got along with each other while I filled Delia in on what occurred. She was happy to see Mithra and waited for our journey to end to meet her in person. Morning came and I woke up to notice Mithra was still in the room while the others were gone except for our partners. "Where is everyone?" I asked confused of the situation.

* * *

You'll never take us alive. We swore that death would do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty

Lovers and partners, Partners in crime!

(Screen is completely black until two spotlights appear on stage revealing Ash and Asura with their partners Volcanion and Pikachu as the Pokemon Logo appears above their heads. They then leap off the stage with aura around them.)

This the tale of reckless love, Living a life of crime on the run.

A blush to a gun to paint these streets green and red.

(Goes to Ash with his Pikachu, Fletchling and Froakie along with 3 shadowed Pokemon moving to Asura with his three Pokemon having his arms crossed with 3 shadowed Pokemon as well, Yasha with his pokemon and 4 shadowed ones and two shadowed figures of a man and woman.)

Everybody freeze, nobody move. Put the money in the bag or we will shoot.

Empty out the vault, and me and my doll will be on our way.

Our paper faces flood the streets. And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll

play with fire 'cause…

(Serena and Fennekin try out different styles with a pink background, Clemont and Bonnie working together with Dedenne and Bunnelby. Asura and Ash face off against two fierce Pokemon as Pikachu and Volcanion jumped into the fray with a huge Thunderbolt.)

You'll never take us alive. We swore that death would do us part. They'll call our crimes a work of art

You'll never take us alive. We'll live like spoiled royalty.

Lovers and partners, Partners in crime!

(Ash and Asura battling against Team Rocket with Odama letting loose a Magical Leaf and Yuki with Shadow Punch sending Inkay and an unknown Pokemon flying.)

The skies are black with lead filled rain. A morbid painting on display

This is the night the young love died, Buried at each other's side.

You never took us alive. We swore that death would do us part,

So now we haunt you in the dark. You never took us alive

We live as ghosts among these streets. Lovers and Partners

Partners in crime. Partners in crime!

(Ash and Asura releases their mantra into the sky and raised their fists up as they clash with an unknown adversary through storming skies. Moving to a scene of them standing with their friends and Pokemon stood beside them as they grinned in their Vajra forms before punching the screen showing a Pokeball and a fist shaped imprint in the ground.)

* * *

"What? They're gone?!" Mithra asked surprised as I noticed a note hanging from the door. "Says so right here. 'Dear Asura, in case you are wondering why we left is because we thought you should catch up with your daughter, You hadn't seen here in a long time o we don't want to be intruding on anything. We'll be back tonight. From, your son, Ash.'" I read as Mithra just smiled. "Well, that's sweet of him. He sure cares about us." Mithra spoke as I nodded. "Yeah. Ash is just like that. He cares for those close to him whether be friends, family or Pokemon. That's the kind of person he is." I explained.

"We should get him something to say thanks for being so considerate. I know! Let's go look around Lumiose City! We can look through shops, get something to eat, and enjoy ourselves! Don't you agree Father?" Mithra asked Mina and Flora seemed to agree with her. "Very well. Where do you want to go first?" I asked as Mithra smiled brightly. Mithra and I along with our partners left the Pokemon Center and decided to explore the wonders of Lumiose City.

The first place Mithra and I visited was the Stone Emporium. The place had many different types of stones gathered around the window and cases, "Excuse me Miss!" One of the clerks spoke getting our attention. "Yes?" Mithra asked a little confused. "I see you have a Panpour there. I have the perfect thing if you want your Panpour to evolve." The man suggested as he took out a crystal like blue stone with water patterns within it. "This is a Water Stone. Panpour can evolve into Simipour when given a Water Stone. We're doing a sale on evolutionary stones." The clerk explained as I seemed interested remembering that when Odama evolves into Kirlia, he can evolve into Gallade with a Dawn Stone from what Ash told me.

"Do you also got a Dawn Stone as well?" I asked as the clerk clapped his hands happily and took out a green round crystal stone with a light green star like pattern within it. "Here it is. A Dawn Stone! With it you can evolve Pokemon that requires a Dawn Stone but I must say we found some particular stones the other day." The clerk spoke as he took out two small round stone with a strange symbol within them and 4 slightly bigger round stone with the same symbol but one was green, pink and white while the other was purple, red and black and the last one was brown, cream and pink and the other was pink, red, and grey.

"These smaller stones are called Keystones. They contain a mysterious power which can react to the Pokemon who are equipped with these crystals. There's a Gengarite, Galladite, Loppunite and Mediaite. Give them to the respective Pokemon and something incredible may happen." The clerk explained as I recalled the Mega Evolution talk from Professor Sycamore on our first day in Kalos. "We'll take them." I spoke. We walked out of the store with the bag filled with the stones as I noticed a clothing store to my our left. "Do you want to check out that store Mithra?" I asked. "Sure Father. We'll be right back." Mithra answered a her and her partners walked into the store. I looked to my side with a glare as a sheen appeared in an alleyway only for a shadowy figure to leap towards me holding a sword laughing a familiar laugh.

I quickly clap my hands onto the blade preventing it from striking my head and threw the attacker off of me and when I got a good look at him I was shocked. Standing there was a familiar Demigod with tan skin, red runes covering his muscular chest standing a good ft higher than me with wild white hair and sideburns, pure glowing white eyes and a wicked look on his face wearing a black vest, a gold haramaki, white fingerless gloves, gold and beige pants with a torn cloak around it and bandages on his feet wielding a sword in a scabbard with a strange bottle attached to his side. There also happen to be a small Pokemon beside him resembling a gray and red hair genie with green and yellow eyes, horns with gold rings on them and around its waist, a small tail, no legs and floating glove like hands.

"Augus!" I shouted as the man laughed. "It's been too long Asura! I've seen you got yourself a Pokemon as well!" Augus laughed. "What's that Pokemon?" I asked pulling out my Pokedex scanning the mysterious Pokemon. "Hoopa, the Mischief Pokemon. Confined Form. Typing is Psychic and Ghost. This troublemaker takes things it's interested in and hides them through pockets of space warped within its rings where their location is unknown." The Pokedex read as said Pokemon giggled mischievously. "That's right Asura. This is my partner, Greed. He's interested in the same things as I. We're both perfect partners. So who's your partner?" Augus asked interested.

"He's my Volcanion, Timaeus. What do you want Augus and how dd you get here?" I asked my old teacher. "I was drifting in the spirit world when a strange creature offered me the chance to live again. I decided to take the creature's deal and heard you and the others were sent here as well. I've been wanting to see how've you grown in my absence Asura." Augus explained as Greed nodded hanging onto top of Augus' head. Mithra walked out of the store and was shocked to see Augus standing there.

"Augus!" She shouted surprised as Flora and Mina got defensive of her. "Don't worry Mithra. I'm just talking to your daddy is all. So Asura, how about we have a Pokemon battle? 3 vs. 3? I want to see how well you've been training and your experience will speak through your Pokemon!" Augus declared as I looked at Timaeus and back at the old Demigod. "I accept your challenge." I spoke as Augus decided to lead us to a suitable battlefield. He led us to the same battlefield where Ash and Clemont first battled.

"We'll fight here. Mithra, go ahead and act as the referee." Augus spoke as Mithra nodded and Augus and I took our stand on each side of the battlefield. "This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon Battle. It'll be the best 2 out of 3. Now challengers, bring out your Pokemon!" Mithra shouted as we took out a Pokeball. "Time to battle Odama!" I shouted as I brought my Ralts onto the field. "Dark, It's time to fight!" Augus shouted as he called out a black and blue dinosaur like Pokemon with black fur covering its eyes, neck and part of its back, 4 legs and a stubby tail. "DEINO!" The Pokemon howled as I took out my Pokedex. "Deino, the Irate Pokemon. A Dragon and Dark Type. Because Deino never stops biting anything, it is dangerous to approach without taking precaution." My Pokedex read as I had to be careful.

"Odama! Use Calm Mind!" I shouted as Odama calmed himself and boosted his Special Attack and Special Defense. "Dark! Attack with Fire Fang!" Augus shouted as fire appeared within Deino's maw as he charged towards Odama. "Odama, counter with Disarming Voice!" I shouted as Odama let out a huge sound wave slamming into Dark but Dark continued its attack managing bite into Odama, 'What brute force! Got to kick things up!' I thought as Deino leapt back and Odama got back up. "Odama, use Magical Leaf!" I shouted as he unleashed his attack.

"Counter with Earth Power!" Augus shouted as Dark embraced the attack and stamped his feet into the ground releasing a huge shockwave of Earth Energy bowling over Odama. "Odama!" I shouted as Odama tried to get up but collapsed signifying his defeat. "Odama is unable to battle! Dark is the winner!" Mithra shouted as I picked up Odama. "You did well. I'm proud of you. Now return." I spoke recalling Odama. "You've been slacking off! Dark isn't a Pokemon to be messed with! You did well now return." Augus claimed returning his Deino.

"Now show me your true power! Come out Goliath!" Augus shouted as he tossed another Pokeball to field.

It released a huge gray pterodactyl Pokemon onyx eyes, huge wings with purple insides, a long devil like tail, two horns on its head, and massive claws causing me to take out my Pokedex. "Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokemon. Typing is Rock and Flying. This vicious Pokemon regenerated from dinosaur genetic material in amber used to fly in ancient skies letting out high pitched cries." "In that case! Yuki-Onna time to come out!" I shouted as I brought out my Haunter. "A Haunter? Now that's more like it! Goliath! Start this off with Crunch!" Augus shouted as Goliath's fangs were encased in light as the 5 ft 11 dinosaur flew straight for Yuki.

"Yuki! Dodge and use Thunderbolt!" I shouted as the Ghost Type quickly flew out of the way dodging the attack and released a huge lightning bolt at Goliath zapping him but the big guy recovered quickly. "Goliath, retaliate with Flamethrower!" Augus howled as the massive Pokemon let loose a huge fiery breath. "Dodge it! Then use a combination of Ice Punch and Thunder Punch!" I shouted as Yuki quickly avoided the attack and countered with hers.

She unleashed a barrage of ice and electric charged punches onto Aerodactyl knocking it out of the sky. "End it with Signal Beam!" I shouted as Yuki fired her laser like attack once more slamming into the falling flying type as it crashed into the ground hard. The dust settled revealing an unconscious Aerodactyl. "Goliath is unable to battle. Yuki wins!" Mithra stated as we recalled our Pokemon. "Now it's what we've all been waiting for. The final battle! Show your Pokemon's true strength! Come out Greed and get ready to fight!" Augus shouted as Greed floated onto the battlefield. "Timaeus! Time to go!" I shouted as Timaeus leapt onto the battlefield and stood his ground.

"Greed! Use Nasty Plot and follow it with Psyshock!" Augus shouted as Greed thought of nasty ideas building up his Special Attack and released in the form of a huge psychic energy bolt straight Timaeus. "Timaeus, counter with Hydro Pump!" I shouted as he released a huge blast of water from his arms which slammed into the attack cancelling each other out. "Timaeus, hit em with a Weather Ball!" I shouted as Timaeus tossed a cloud from his arm into the air which ignited into a ball of flames slamming into the little genie Pokemon but it quickly recovered and countered with another Psyshock sending Timaeus back a few feet.

"Timaeus/Greed! Use Thunderbolt!" Augus and I shouted as both of them unleashed a huge thunderbolt from each other which clashed with intense power resulting a huge explosion in the process and both attacks came out of the smokescreen zapping both sides. Both of them had taken damage but refused to back down. "Can you continue Timaeus?/ Can you handle more Greed?" We asked our partners who nodded in agreement.

"This is the most fun I have since discovering Pokemon! A lot of trainers I fought were weak and couldn't handle me or my partners but you are doing excellent Asura! Now then, Greed use Nasty Plot once more and follow it with Energy Ball!" Augus called out as Greed boosted his Special Attack once more and unleashed a huge green energy sphere straight at Timaeus.

"Dodge and use Mist!" I shouted as Timaeus leapt out of the way and cloaked the entire battlefield in mist neutralizing Greed's Special Attack boost complete. "Now counter with Flash Cannon!" I shouted as Timaeus appeared in front of Greed and fired a huge silver laser from his arms at Greed point blank sending the Ghost/Psychic Type flying into the air. "Greed!" Augus shouted as Greed recovered in midair. Both Pokemon were worn out and one more was going to decide the battle.

"Timaeus use Steam Eruption!/ Greed, end this with Hyperspace Hole!" We shouted as our Pokemon launched their final attacks and they clashed with a massive explosion kicking up a huge dust cloud around us. The cloud revealed both of them on the ground unconscious. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This ends in a tie!" Mithra shouted as I rushed over to Timaeus and Augus did the same with Greed. "You did well Timaeus. Go and get some rest." I spoke as I placed Timaeus on my back while Augus picked up his partner. "You did well Greed. We'll win next time." Augus spoke as Greed nodded happily and Augus looked at me.

"You did well but there's still more you need to learn Asura. I shall be leaving now but once we meet each again, the battle will go differently and it'll be involving us both. Until then, Asura." Augus spoke as he leapt high into the air and disappeared within the city. "It's not going to be the last time we see him. I know that." I spoke as Mithra approached me. "Let's get back to the Pokemon Center. I know your partners are exhausted from a battle like that." Mithra explained as I nodded and we headed back to the Pokemon Center posthaste.

What I didn't know was that Ash and his friends were at the Lumiose Gym which was close to our battle that was held. We returned back to the Pokemon Center as Nurse Joy took care of my Pokemon. "I still can't believe Augus is here as well. Those that mean the other Eight Guardian Generals are here too?" Mithra asked nervously. After all the stunts they pulled, I wasn't surprised that Mithra was still afraid of them. They tortured her for thousands of years and she cried from the pain she had to endure.

"If they are, then I'm not letting them anywhere near you or Ash. I'll make those. %&#*) * pay if they dare try to touch any of you. I'm not going to let them repeat the same thing that happened all those centuries ago. I'll never allow them to make you cry again." I spoke holding onto Mithra comforting her. "Shaymin!/Pan!" Flora and Mina answered agreeing with me. "Thanks Father, Flora and Mina. You guys are the best." Mithra answered as Nurse Joy came back with my Pokemon who looked to be in better condition.

"Vol Volcanion!" Timaeus howled with a determined look on his face as I noticed it on Odama and Yuki Onna too. It was the look that they wanted to get stronger. I realized after the battle with Augus that I needed to help them grow stronger if we're going to face anyone else who comes to this world because our friends and family depended on us. "Your right. We need to get stronger because there is going to be more battles up ahead and we need to be at 100% in order to make it through. Are you ready for some training?" I asked as all three of them nodded.

"Let me join too. I want to be ready as well." Mithra asked as I looked surprised before nodding. So me and Mithra did some hardcore training together to prepare for the battles ahead. If there was anymore Demigods out there then we needed to be ready for whatever comes at us. No matter the situation at hand. I just hope we are ready for this task because it'll take all of us to make it through this journey alive. I hope Ash and his friends won't fall behind.


End file.
